Persona 3, A New Life Chapter
by j-nat
Summary: Yukari slowly has Moved on in her life after Minato died. Trying to forget about him and live a new life. Minato comes back 4 years later and trys to pick up from where he left off,but soon realizes Yukari now has a boyfriend,and many conflits cross them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: MA means Minato**_

_**YT mean Yukari Takeba**_

**MA**

**(Unknown)**

My mind was at daze…"Where am I?" I thought to myself…I began to blink slowly…and regain thought.

"You're finally awake." a voice said to me

"huh?" I turned to the direction of the voice. All I saw was a shadow and a familiar voice.

"Its been a little over 4 years now."

"What? What are you talking about? Where am I?" I asked

"You're dead"

"I know…but why are you-" he cut me off in mid sentence

"I bet you wonder how your friends are…Akihiko, Junpei, Aegis, Yukari, and all the others "

"Yeah…but how do you know who my friends are?"

The person stepped out of the shadow. It was Igor. "Igor?" I said to him

"It's been a while Minato."

I got up and walked to him. "Igor how did I wake up?

"I woke you"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to see your friends again?"

"Yeah, but how does that have to do with the question I asked you?"

"I thought maybe you need a second chance, and live the life you wanted"

I was lost … "But who is going to replace me as the seal?"

" Elizabeth." he said

"What? No I can't have you do that."

"You do want to see your friends again don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't have you make Elizabeth be the seal. It'd be selfish of me."

"Actually, Elizabeth offered herself to become the seal. She thought it'd be best "

"….."

"…so what do you say?"

I took a deep breath and got up, "ok, ill do it."

"Then, I wish you a good life." he chuckled. A Light flashed and I slowly started to fade away. "Oh and Igor."

"Yes?"

"Tell Elizabeth thank you."

" Of course, she wants you to live your life."

And with that I faded away…

I stood in what was my old high school, Gekkokan High…so many memories coming from here, the friends I made. I smiled . I thought to myself. "could this be real? And I really breathing, and here on earth once again?… or was I just dreaming…this is too real to be a dream though…I decided to walk around the city.

"November 20th 2014. 7:35 PM" the woman on TV in the electronic store stated.

**YT **

**(November 14 2014,Thursday)**

I was doing my weekly shopping, pretty much the only free time I had on my week was on Thursdays. Anyway its getting dark I should head home, I'm feeling kind of uneasy anyway. As I walked closer to the electronic store, my heart felt weird. Their was a man standing in front of the electronic store. I felt a familiar feeling. He turned to look at me. I quickly turned away. He walked away. I stopped and looked at him as he walked away. Was that Minato? I thought. I shook my head in disagreement, what am I thinking that's impossible, besides this guy had a bit of facial hair... I walked back home.

**MA**

That was weird I thought to myself. That woman kept looking at me like if she knew me… anyway I decided to continue my walk around the city and familiarize myself with everything. I walked into a park and lay on a bench.

"Wow." I thought… "I'm alive… But man I'm hungry" I rubbed my stomach. "It's great that I'm alive and all…but Igor never mentioned that I'd be stuck like a hobo with no food and sleeping on a bench.(sigh) oh well I should be grateful he let me live again." I tuned to my side and decided to sleep early so I could get up early and look for my friends or any familiar faces.

**YT**

**Late night**

I got home I couldn't stop thinking about that man I saw. His face flashed into my mind. I sat on my bead. I must be seeing things…I mean its been 4 years that he's been…dead… great I feel down now. Why is it that I always think of him I become greatly depressed… All my memories of him were coming back to me. The night at yakushima, The dates we had, the night I snuck him in my room…come on Yukari shake it off you've worked so hard to forget him….but what if he did come back why so suddenly… I pushed my face into a pillow and yelled in frustration. This is too much for me right now… ill just go to sleep…I struggled to sleep but I was able too eventually.

**MA**

**(November 21 2014, Friday)**

I woke up to a new day. Now for sure I knew I was in fact alive, So I should start Enjoying it like Elizabeth wanted me too. . I can't say I slept too comfortably in that wooden bench though… anyway I got up and walked around the city some more I picked up a few change I found on the ground. I thought to myself… What if they don't live here anymore? (sigh) I scratched my head Igor Really did make this difficult for me. I noticed a phone booth. "Hmm, I wonder if I can find some names there, and I do have some change I found" …I walked to the booth. Under it was a phone book. I skimmed through the pages…I looked up Yukari first.. I missed her the most of all…I spent a couple minutes skimming through…Ah! Here Yukari Takeba. Lets hope that's her…What should I say to her? Will she believe its me? What if she's forgotten about me?…oh well it doesn't hurt to try. I inserted the money and dialed the number.

**YT**

(November 21 2014, Friday)

My home phone began ringing before I headed to work. I went to pick it up.

"Hello this is Yukari?"

**MA**

Right when I heard her voice and name I quickly hung up. No Wait! What did I do! Crap…

**YT**

"Hello?" I hung up the phone, "…well that was weird" I said a loud to myself "Probably one of those prank callers…" I walked out the door and drove myself to work.

**MA**

I quickly scrambled change out of my pocket and started counting…I didn't have enough for another call… I hit my fist on the side of the booth. "Damn it… what was that?" I sighed and walked out the booth. As I walked I thought…"that voice …it sounded just like Yukari's…and she did say it was her name…" I guess ill have to look for more change for another call…but I am hungry too… I looked down to my stomach and it grumbled.

I spent the rest of the day picking up small change off the ground. I never imagined myself doing this…its was lunch time I had enough small change for a small burger… I went to the wild duck restaurant. I ordered my burger. Once I got it I felt like someone who hasn't eaten in years…Well actually I latterly haven't eaten in years. I noticed to women walk in… it was the same girl who was staring at me last night… she looks so familiar…

**YT**

It was lunch our so I decided to got to the wild duck burger for lunch. I hated this place but…he got me used to this food…"Yukari, stop thinking about him" I said to myself…besides I have a boyfriend already… I ordered the usual thing. I got my order and sat down with my friend from work, Elise, to eat. As I ate I noticed…the man who looked like Minato on the other side of the restaurant. He was eating then looked up at me… I looked down… he had the same look in his eyes, calm, cool, and relaxed…

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Elise asked me

"Hmm? What? Oh nothing"

"You were looking in that direction the quickly snapped back." She turned back to look at the man Yukari was looking at, "ooh Yukari He's cute and I think he's looking straight at you! Were you checking him out?"

"Stop Elise…I Have a Boyfriend…"

"That doesn't mean you can stop checking out cute guys."

"I wasn't checking him out he just looks familiar that's all"

"uh -huh.."

I shot her a dirty look

"okay okay…geeze haha."

Could it be him?….I thought to myself

**MA**

That woman… She looks a lot like…Yukari. What should I do? Should I approach her?…this might be the last time I see her… I got up and threw my trash away. And decided to walk out the door. I could tell from the corner of my eye that she was staring at me…Could it be Her?


	2. Chapter 2

**MA**

**(November 22, 2014, Saturday)**

Again I had an uncomfortable sleep on a bench…and I felt dirty I need to take a shower… I know I can take the Train to the lake, and bath in the lake. I got up and headed toward the train station.

**YT**

**(November 22, 2014, Saturday)**

Again I felt tired from need of more sleep. I can't sleep again. I keep thinking about him…and the man at the wild duck burger. Whatever I got to get to work I took a shower and got ready I grabbed my keys and went in my car. I went to turn it on…It wouldn't start. "Come on, you gotta be kidding me!" I attempted once again to turn the car on…(sigh) I guess ill have to take the train… I started to walk to the train station. I bought my ticket and went in the train I held on to one of the handles .

**MA**

I had bought the ticket with the few change I had left. I got into the train, it was crowded. It was difficult to walk I accidentally stepped on someone's foot

**YT**

Somebody had stepped on my foot. Watch where your walking! I yelled at him. "Sorry about that miss…" we met eyes… it was that man again. His voice it sounded like his. "oh uh…its ok… just be careful" He grabbed the handle next to mine… I started to feel uneasy… why was my heart pounding so fast? There was awkward silence…

**MA**

Could this really be Yukari. I thought…only one way to find out…I decided to make small talk… "so uh… Where you headed?"

"Work" she said coldly

"oh uh…I see" crap well that didn't work much we were silent for a bit more

"So… uh you live around here?"

"I don't think it concerns you…"…hmm could it be Yukari , she was cold like that back when we dated for a bit…

**YA **

Why was I being so mean…this could be the only opportunity that I find out if this is really Minato. The train stopped. I was at my work

**MA**

This is my chance I thought. She was getting out of the Train. " Hey, uh… your name what is it." She stared at me, "Yukari" she said , "Yukari Takeba." she turned and left out the door…That's her… it's the Yukari I know. I have to talk to her more though and tell her I'm back.

**YT**

I went to work.

When I got out I got out of work I received a text from Astor(my boyfriend).

The text read, "Hey come home around 4 PM I'll be waiting by your house to pick you up. I'm taking you out for dinner." I looked at cell phone for the time. It was 2:30 PM I guess I had time to go out a bit. I got on the train again.

**MA**

That bath in the lake felt good. My hair still hasn't dried yet. Oh well it'll dry on the way back to the park. I got on the train again.

**YT**

When I was on the train, oddly enough that man got on the train again. He walked by me and nudged me on accident " oh sorry miss- Oh hey its you again" he flashed a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here again" he said to me

I giggled , "well, I didn't expect to see you either." He smiled again

"yeah, so I'm guessing work is over?"

"yeah I just got out actually."

"that's good, so you're headed home now, I'm guessing"

"Yeah, are you too?"

"yeah…I guess you can say that"

I giggled again

"boy, aren't you a giggly person" he smiled, he's right… why was I giggling so much…

The train stopped. " This is where I'm getting off" he said to me " I guess I'll see you later then" he smiled and got off. I followed behind him. "wait" I called to him

"hmm?" He turned around

"I got some free time, I guess I can hang out with you a bit, is that ok?"

"Oh, yeah sure." he smiled. I smiled back at him

**MA**

She looked almost exactly the same, except older and more sophisticated… we strolled through the park we talked a while. We sat on a bench to talk. I couldn't stop looking at her. "so…" I started a conversation. "What do you work in?"

"Oh, I work at a electronics store."

" Oh yeah? So do you like it there?"

"Yeah, not many girls work there but I guess it's a good job" she giggled again, "so what about you?"

"Me?…actually I don't currently have a job, I'm looking around for one…"

" Well I hope you find one soon, make sure you tell me where you get your job so I can go there a couple times and visit you." she smiled

"yeah of course." I smiled back

"crap" she looked at her phone, "it's 3:15 I need to get back home"

" oh ok then." I stood us as she did "if you ever wanna chat again I'm usually around this park"

"ok, thanks bye now I gotta get going"

She left, and I decided to go look for jobs… 'because I desperately needed on

"*sigh*, I guess I better get looking." I went to many different places to look for a job. I decided to try a restaurant.

**YT**

**(3:56 Pm)**

I put a nice outfit on and before I knew it I heard a honk out side. I looked through the window, it was Astor he was waving at me. I grabbed my purse and walked out.

"Hey." I said to him

"Hey. You look beautiful." he smiled, and gave me a soft kiss.

"Thanks" I smiled back

We got in the car and he drove us to a nice restaurant. We got out and the waiter took us to our table. It was out side in a balcony. He took our orders and left.

"Wow, Astor this place is amazing it's so big."

He chuckled a bit, "Well, the food here is great too"

Moments later the waiter brought us our food. We made small talk as we ate. And when we were close to finishing Astor pulled something out of his pocket. Cleared his throat. "Yukari…" he said as he opened the box he held…I think I knew what was coming…, "will you marry me?"

I was baffled, "…Astor… are you sure about this, we've only been dating for 8 months?"

"yes, I'm more certain then anything else in the world…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

I smiled , " yes, of course I will." I smiled, I put my hand out as he put the ring on my finger

"thank you." he reached over the table to kiss me.

After dinner he took me home. I was so happy… this was completely unexpected. He opened the car door for me, "you know you don't have to be opening the door for me as I get out of the car." I said to him

"well you better get use to it," he laughed."

"thank you, for the dinner…and the proposal" I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. When he let go of me I went back into my house. And soon fell asleep.

**MA**

**(late night)**

Well, I got a job. It took me a while but I found one. It seems I'm a waiter now . Hey its better then nothing right. I'm starting tomorrow and work all day from 9 AM to 11 AM, then I come back at 1 PM and leave at 9 PM, Monday- Friday and occasionally Sundays . I went to sleep on my usual bench again…I gotta find somewhere to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**MA**

**(November 23 2014, Sunday)**

I woke up this morning, stretched and yawned, I scratched my chin and felt some hair growing in…Crap I gotta shave that. Anyway I ran to the train station to wake myself up a bit more. I felt something in my coat pocket. I pulled it out. It was my old cell phone. I turned it on. It worked. But I couldn't make any calls. (sigh) at least it'll work to tell time. I arrived at the restaurant. I asked for the manager. I was directed to a small office in the back.

"hmm? Oh…you're the boy who came yesterday for a job right? You're early"

"yeah."

He got up and looked inside a drawer and pulled out a waiters outfit.

"here this should fit" he handed it to me. "Go to the bathroom and change then have one of the employees show you around, and how things work. Oh and you'll have you're name tag by tomorrow.

"thank you." I walked out of the office. And asked one of the employees for assistance.

**YT**

**(November 23,2014. Sunday)**

I had work today again. I got up, got ready and went to work. I my car still wasn't working. So I had to take the train again… Maybe ill bump into that man again… once I arrived at work I did the usual restock, assist people and talk a bit with my friend that worked there.

Lunch our came Elise accompanied me again. We went to the wild duck burger, like always. We ordered and sat in our usual spots. And as I was hoping, that man was here too. He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"So, Yukari… didn't you think that naggy customer was getting annoying today?" Elise told me

"Kinda, but you gotta get used to it I guess." I smiled at her

"I know, but don't you thi-" she stopped in mid sentence , "*gasp* That's such a pretty ring Where did you get it?"

I smiled, "well," Elise interrupted me, " don't tell me Astor proposed to you!"

"yep." I smiled A showed her the ring on my hand.

"oh my god! that's so cool! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." I smiled

" wow. When did this happen?"

"last night, he took me to dinner and popped out the question."

"aww, your so lucky, how did you react?"

"I was so surprised, I mean we've only been together for 8 months, it was so unexpected. But he told me he certain about this and wanted to be with me forever."

"awww." Elise Phone started ringing,, "oh, sorry I gotta get this call ill be right back. She stepped outside to answer the call."

I continued eating my food, when that man walked up to me.

"hey." he said in a calm voice

"oh hi!"

"it seems I can't get away from you, haha, we're always bumping into each other." he smiled

"yeah." I smiled at him

"so uh.. How much longer is your lunch break for?"

I looked at my phone. "About another 30 minutes."

"great, you wanna go hang out for a bit."

"uhh," I looked back at Elise outside on the phone. Then looked back at The man., "sure. Lets go" I got up and picked up my trash and threw it away as we walked out the door. Elise turned to me. And looked at me with a questioned face.

"I'm going out a bit, ill meet you at work. Bye ."I waved goodbye to her. We walked a bit farther. "so how've you been" he looked at me

"great, thank you. Yourself?"

"Good, thanks. " We walked a bit longer, we sat down on a patch of grass outside of the train station.

"so, did you ever find a job?" I asked him

"yeah, yesterday. As a waiter."

"that's good," I smiled

" its not the best job, but hey it'll do." he laughed.

**MA**

Should I tell her now?...or should I wait…

"uh… Yukari…"

"yeah?"

"how, are the guys."

She looked at me with a confused look, "what guys…"

"you know… Mitsuru , Akihiko, Junpei, and the others."

She sat up better and looked at me with a confused look, "wait, how do you know them?"

"You're not gonna believe me…"

She didn't say anything she just looked me right in the eyes.

"-sigh-…I'm...Minato…Minato Arisato."

"what?…how"

"I know…you probably don't believe me… but it's me Minato, The Minato you went to high school with, the one who fought shadows and Nyx with you and the others, the one you dated…"

She still didn't say anything.

"ok…I knew you wouldn't-" she interrupted me

"oh my God, Minato I've missed you so much!" she lunged forward and hugged me.

"uh..'

She looked up at me, she was sobbing, " its really you, you don't know how much I've missed you."

"I 've missed you too. I'm glad I was able to find you"

"But how? How did you come back?"

"Well, Igor woke me up and Elizabeth replaced me as the seal and I got another chance to live the life I wanted."

"who's Igor? And Elizabeth? You know what that's not important, I'm just glad you back"

"yeah. And I'm gonna live the life I want just like Elizabeth Asked me too. And we…can pick up where we left off in high school "

She let go of me…, "oh uh… actually Minato, I'm engaged…"

"oh uh, that's great," I faked a smile, "I mean you know pick up as in our friendship."

"oh yeah that'd be great." she smiled… there was a small awkward silence

"uh…when did you come back?"

" Actually the 20th of this month."

"oh, wow so where are you living?"

"uh…"

"don't tell me you don't have a place to sleep?"

"yeah…I don't, ill get a small place soon though"

" oh, You can come to my place to sleep if you like."

"thanks.'

"just come bye when you get out of work."

"yeah thanks" I smiled at her

"well, I think I should get back to work, I don't wanna be late."

"yeah, I don't want you to be late"

We walked to the train station, she headed to her job and I headed for mine early. I arrived at work, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said _"…I'm Engaged…"_ -sigh- I came back for nothing…

"hey, Minato," Luccas put his hand on my shoulder(a friend I made a work), "What's up, why you so serious?"

"huh? Oh nothing I was just a bit dazed"

"Are you sure you look a bit down"

I looked at him, "have you ever had the woman you love reject you, of forget about you…?"

"yeah, a couple times…it's the worst, Why did that happen to you?"

"yeah…"

"well uh… you can keep trying"

"That's the thing though, She engaged to be married… "

"oh, well that a tough one…I don't know man, sorry. But hey ill help you out with anything if you need help.

"thanks." I continued working

**YT**

So… It was him, I new there was something familiar about him… I knew it was that guy I fell in love with in high school… but now he comes back and I'm engaged… -sigh- I'm in such a mess. Ill just done with work to get my mind off it.

**MA**

(after work, 9:30 pm)

I was at Yukari's house, or at least the directions she gave me to this house. I rang the door bell. She opened the door, "hey Minato. Come in"

"thanks" I stepped in, "nice place you have her, it kinda reminds me of your dorm room. I smiled

"huh, I never realized it. I guess I haven't changed in taste…" she giggled., " so you wanna get cleaned up?"

"yeah."

"well the bathroom is down that hall" she pointed to it.

"thanks,"

"oh, and here." she tossed me a razor, "shave off that facial hair." she giggled

"hehe, thanks." I went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. When I finished I stood near the door waiting for Yukari to come out so that I could thanks her and say goodbye. She walked out of her room. "hey, your done."

"yeah, thanks I appreciate you doing this for me." I turned the knob on the door to leave.

"where are you going?" she asked me

"uh… to my bench haha."

"no, you're staying here tonight."

"but what if your boyfriend come," it pained me to say those words, "to your house tonight, I don't want him to think anything.

"don't worry he doesn't visit me unless he tells me first."

"I don't know…"

"come on I'm trying to be nice and offer you a place to sleep"

"-sigh- alright. I'll stay just this one night."

"Alright."

"I'll sleep here on the floor." I started heading to the living room floor

"you can sleep on the couch you know."

"No, no I'm good here"

"Ok then, if you say so." she went into her room and then brought my a blanket and pillow. "here"

"thanks."

"Goodnight."

"night"

She walked into her room. I stayed in the living room I still couldn't forget about those word , _"…I'm engaged…"_ -sigh- I have to get her back, I want her to love me…not someone else…I'll come up with something…I hope…


	4. Chapter 4

**MA**

**(November 24, 2014. Monday)**

I woke up the next morning, I woke up before Yukari did. I thought I could leave before she noticed. I got, cleaned up. And changed into my work clothes. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Yukari in the kitchen.

"oh hey, you're up early." she smiled

"yeah, I wanna get to work early." I started walking towards the door

"don't you want to eat breakfast first?"

"huh, oh nah its ok I can eat breakfast at work."

"why don't you just eat breakfast here."

"-sigh- ok thanks" I sat down at the dinning table. Yukari brought some breakfast for the both of us. She sat down at the chair across from me.

"wow, this looks good Yukari." I took a bite

"thanks."

"Wow and it tastes even better, you're really good at making food Yukari."

She giggled, "thanks"

"Of course."

We finished up our food I picked up her plate and mine. I went to wash them.

"you don't have to do that you know."

"yeah I do, I'm making myself useful."

"haha ok… come on lets head to work."

"yeah." I finished up the dishes, dried my hands off and grabbed my stuff., "ok, lets go."

We walked to the train, because Yukari's car still wasn't fixed. When we got on the train she started to talk to me, "Oh, hey Minato. Can you come over to my house for thanksgiving?"

"sure, what time?"

"around 4pm?"

"yeah sure, I'll go" I smiled

"great. So don't forget okay?"

"don't worry I wont."

She smiled. We made more small talk as we rode in the train. When we stopped we headed to work. "Alright then I'll see you on thanksgiving, then."

"yeah, Bye Minato."

I waved goodbye to her, and headed to the restaurant. Like yesterday when I walked in Luccas was there to greet me.

"hey, Minato, you're early again"

" yeah, it sets a good image, haha."

He chuckled, " oh yeah, here. We got you your name tag, sorry it took so long." he handed me the name tag.

"thanks, its ok." put it on the left side of my shirt I looked back some people were walking in., "I'll take this group to there seats. you can be their waiter"

"Alright." he walked to an open table

I walked up to them. "hello My name is Minato, allow my to take you to your seats." I lead them to the table that Luccas was standing next to.

"Alright then he'll be your waiter, enjoy your food." I smiled at Luccas then left the rest to him.

As I waited for the next group of people to come. I thought, about Yukari, and how she's going to get married to someone, who's not me…what am I thinking I can't be acting like this, I should just accept the fact that she has moved on… - sigh- this is gonna be too hard. Whatever I should be looking forward to thanksgiving with Yukari. The rest of work went by fast. At lunch I hung out with Yukari again, and before I knew it was 9PM and work was over.

"Alright ill see you tomorrow Minato" Luccas waved goodbye to me.

"yeah, Bye" I waved back. I walked back to the park to sleep on my bench…I feel embarrassed to say that…

**YT**

**(late night)**

-sigh- well work was slow today and boring but Minato made me feel a little more awake…this feeling I get when I'm with him, feeling safe, secure, and having this warm feeling when I think about him or when I'm with him…, it's the same feeling I had when we were going out in high school… But I thought I got over him…don't tell me I'm falling for him again…no… I have Astor now and that's all I need now. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**YT**

**(November 25, 2014 Tuesday)**

The next morning I called some friends to come over for thanksgiving dinner at my house.


	5. Chapter 5

**MA**

**(November 26,[thanksgiving day] 2014, Wednesday)**

The boss had given me The day off today, and gave me a thanksgiving check as a gift… how was I going change this check. I headed to the bank to open an account. Then deposited the money. I withdrew 10000 yen (about $100). I went to a store to buy an outfit for tonight's thanksgiving. I went Into a store and bought a button up black shirt, some black slacks, and a white tie, and a new watch. Oh and some dress shoes… I don't know if this was a little too much…oh and a toothbrush and tooth paste… oh well I paid for my stuff and surprisingly had some left over money. I put it in my pocket for later. I looked at my watch for the time. "wow, its already 2:30... That was fast. I bought a water bottle in the vending machines I drank most of it and what was left I used it to brush my teeth and rinse the rest with the little water left. I looked at my watch again. 2:45... I still had time. I looked at the money in my pocket and counted I had 3000 yen left (about $30). So I went to a store to buy a back pack to put in my clothes for the mean time. It took some time to find one that I would like. When I found one I bought it then looked at my watch. It was 3:26 PM. So I hurried to a public bathroom to change into my clothes for dinner at Yukari's house. I was constantly looking at my watch. It said 3:34 now, I rushed to the train station. 3:40. By the time I arrived at Yukari's house it was 3:52 pm. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Yukari Opened the door.

"oh hey Minato! I'm glad you made it" she gave me a hug., "Well aren't you dressed up all nice." she smiled

"oh, is it too much?" I panicked

"no, no you look perfectly fine." she smiled

"thanks"

" come on, I want you to meet everyone." she pulled me by the arm. I saw a group of people stand up from the table… it was my old friends from high school. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, Aegis, Ken, and Fukka.

"Yukari, told me you were back,…but I had to see it to believe it." Mitsuru said as she walked up to me. She gave me a hug. "so is this really you Minato?"

"yeah, its me."

"You haven't changed a bit." Akihiko said to me.

I smiled at him, they all welcomed me with open arms.

"wow, you guys I'm glad to see you all again."

"Minato…" Yukari called my name

"yeah?" I turned to her

"This is my fiancé, Astor Roe…"

"hey, nice to meet you" I shook his hand., "I'm, Minato Arisato, I'm an old friend of Yukari."

"Nice to meet you too." he was a bit taller then myself. He was well groomed, had short brown hair. Built … I think I know why Yukari forgot about me, he seemed like a guy all the girls would be after…he kept staring at me..

"uhh…well lets eat." Yukari broke the uncomfortable moment.

"we all sat down to eat dinner, gave thanks and ate."

"so… Astor how long have you and Yukari been dating?" I sounded like a dad…

"8 months now, and I just proposed to her 4 days ago." he answered happily

"oh yeah, that's great" I forced a smile

**YT**

I noticed Minato was a little nervous…but why. He was asking Astor many questions.

"so, uh What do you work in Astor?" Minato asked

"I'm into business. I own many hotels and 5 star restaurants."

"oh that's good, do you like that job?"

"it has its rewards."

**MA**

Crap, he's rich too no wonder Yukari would prefer him over me…

**YT**

We finished up dinner, Astor Thanked and complimented me

"the food was delicious, thanks you" he kissed me, I noticed that Minato looked down as in trying to avoid seeing that.

**MA**

He got up and put his dish in the sink and washed it. We all sat around the table and talked. It was getting kind of late. It was 10:30pm. Astor got up from the table.

"well dinner was great, and I'm glad I met you guys tonight, but I have to go, I have work early tomorrow." he grabbed his coat, and kissed Yukari goodbye.

"wait, ill accompany you out." she followed him. And they walked out

"So Minato how long ago did you come back." Junpei asked me

"The twentieth of this month."

"wow that's not too long ago" Akihiko stated

"yeah, but I'm glad I came back. I missed you guys."

"we've missed you too Minato." Aegis said

"whoa, Aegis you speak like a normal human."

"That's because I am human now."

"wow… I've Been missing a lot hehe." I laughed a bit

"hey, how about we play some poker hehehe" Junpei offered, "Akihiko here is a master at it, but I'm a lot better then he is hehe."

"Oh yeah, is that why you lost over 30000($300) yen last time we played ?" Akihiko reminded him.

"hey, hey I was tiered that night."

"uh-huh"

"sure ill play." I accepted.

"great now go get the card they're in the storage box in my car." he tossed me the keys to his car. " it's the green MR2."

"I guess I'll get it then haha."

As I walked out the door, I saw Yukari and Astor Kissing intensely. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable so I just walked bye them and ignored it. I Opened Junpei's car and looked through the storage box…I found the card under a bunch of Nude magazines… he hasn't changed at all. I got the cards and locked his car. As I was walking back to the house, Astor was already in his car ready to leave. Yukari waved goodbye to him as he left. I ignored her and started to walk into the house.

"oh Minato, When did you come out here."

"I went to Junpeis car to get some cards."

"oh, so I'm guessing you saw that."

"saw what."

"Astor and I ki-"

"no, no of course not I didn't even notice you were out here."

"oh…ok then, lets head into the house its kind of getting cold"

We walked into the house. "hey, did you find them?"

"yeah." I held them up

"Great! Lets play."

We had an intense game of poker, I was surprised Mitsuru played.

"WHAT! No! how?!" junpei started over reacting

"Heh, I didn't know you were this good at this game Minato."

" I didn't know I was good at this game either hehe" I had one 50000 yen ($500), just because Mitsuru put out big money and lost.

"my wallet…sob…empty" Junpei began to sob.

"what's wrong with him" I asked Akihiko."

"don't worry he always gets like that when he looses. Hehehe"

I looked at my watch, "oh, man look at the time I got to go" it was 11:56 Pm. I got up to go.

"where do you live? I'll drop you off"

"uhh...its ok I'll walk home"

"no come one its late I'll take you."

'uhh, well Akihiko…I don't have a house…why do you think I brought a bag with my clothes"

"what? Then come live at my house until you have enough money for a house."

" no , that's too big of a favor."

"naw, of course not, it'll be fine with me. Think of it as a welcome back present then." he laughed.

"Alright, Akihiko thanks." I shook his hand. " Alright guys it was nice seeing you guys again, bye, bye Yukari thanks for inviting me over"

She just smiled at me. We left the house. Akihiko walked to his car and unlocked it. It was brand new car leather seats and everything. We got in, he turned on the car

"Wow Akihiko, This car amazing. How did you get it?"

"My boxing career," he pointed at a flier outside. It was a picture of Akihiko in his boxing outfit. It said 'come watch the 3 year leading champion Akihiko Sanada fight!"

"I'm glad you continued your boxing career Akihiko."

"thanks." he smiled

We drove off to his house it was so big. Everyone had such a great life, Akihiko A Boxing Champion, Mitsuru, The leader of the biggest company in Japan, Fukka a great researcher…man I missed out on all those chances for my life…Akihiko unlocked the house door. , "alright this is it, This is my House. Make yourself at home"

I was amazed at his house. "the guest room is up the stairs and to the left."

"thanks Akihiko, I'm very grateful."

"anytime."

I walked up to the room. It was huge. I set my stuff down and lied on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**YT**

(late night)

I think Minato was a little uncomfortable tonight, but everyone seemed to be happy that he was back.

**MA**

**(November 27, 2014, Thursday)**

The next morning I got up and ready for work. As I started to walk down the stairs a maid walked to me.

"sir, Arisato breakfast is ready downstairs in the dinning room." she walked away. Well I should get used to that. I walked down the dinning room. Akihiko was eating already.

"Good morning Minato, how'd you sleep?"

"great thanks" I sat down on the chair and began eating. When we finished Akihiko offered to drive me to work. So he took me to work.

"thanks Akihiko"

"no problem." I closed the door and he drove off."

I walked into the restaurant, luccas approached me, "Minato, did you just get out of Akihiko Sanada's car,"

"yeah, why"

"what?, how do you know him!"

"oh we're old high school friends."

"you're one lucky guy."

"I guess."

Work was fast, I had my usual meeting with Yukari during lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**MA**

**(December 18, 2014, Thursday)**

It's been 3 weeks since Yukari's thanksgiving dinner. It seemed like our friendship hasn't advanced, in fact it seemed like it was slowly pulling apart.

"hey, Minato, Whats wrong? I've noticed you haven't touched you food" Akihiko said to me as we ate breakfast.

"Huh, oh sorry I was staring off again."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"ok then, if its not important then tell me."

"Just the thought that Yukari is going to be married."

"oh… Hey didn't you guys date in high school?"

"yeah"

"And, you still have feelings for her, am I right?"

"yeah, when we fought Nyx and when I died, we still had feelings or each other. And now that I came back I figure out shes engaged…make me feel like she didn't really love me…"

"don't say that Minato, she did love you. When you were gone, she couldn't stop thinking or crying for you."

"…then if you say that why would she go off and get engaged?"

"well, Minato you have to understand people move on."

"you're right I'm being selfish…"

"or, maybe if you tell her that you still love her then, maybe, she might change her mind."

"I - I don't know about that Akihiko"

"Hey, it wont hurt to try."

"…"

"Oh yeah, look for a nice outfit to wear next week."

"huh, why?"

"Because we're going to The Christmas party next week."

"oh, alright"

"we can go look for one together I need one too, you have vacation right?"

"yeah till' January."

"Cool then we can go now."

"Sure, let me get changed first."

"Alright I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Alright," I ran upstairs to get dressed. I Ran back downstairs. "ok I'm good to go."

"Then lets go." Akihiko grabbed his keys. And we got in the car and drove off to the mall. We got out.

"You remember this place Minato?"

"Is this apollonian Mall?"

"Yep, They tore it down and rebuilt it into a bigger mall"

"wow, so much has happened since I was gone…"

"Alright, lets head to the men's department store"

We rode the electronic stairs up to the men's Department store. There was Rows and rows of tuxedoes, and formal suits, and everyday clothes.

"K, I'm going to look on this side of the store , call me when you're done looking for your stuff or ready to leave."

"ok." (I had just connected my cell phone line last week.)

I started looking around for some outfits, I was undesicive on what to get, A tux, or a shirt and tie… I should have asked Akihiko… I called him.

"hello?" he answered

"hey Akihiko…What am I supposed to wear."

"oh, anything formal is fine."

"What about a Tux?"

"Yeah that's fine, That's what I'm wearing"

"Alright, thanks."

"yeah no problem."

So I looked for a tux. I got A gray shirt…(2000 yen [$20]), And a tie that was diagonaly striped with gray, white, and black. (1500 yen[$15]). The gray vest, (3000 yen [$30]), Blazer(9000[$90]), (Slacks I have at home don't need to buy any right now. I went up to the cash register to pay. The total came up to 15500 yen($155) and after the sales tax 15909 yen($162.75) I paid and waited for Akihiko outside…when I realized I should get some presents for the guys.

"Hey Akihiko." I called him.

"yeah?"

"I'm done, I bought my outfit already. I'm going to go buy some more stuff around the mall ok?"

"yeah, ok call me when you're done, or ill call you later."

"sounds good, ok later"

"bye"

I went on my present shopping expedition. I wonder if they still have the same taste as they did in high school… oh well I hope they do. I went looking for presents. I had bought all the presents except Yukari's. I wasn't sure what to get her…when is came to me… I went to go buy her what I had thought of. Later Akihiko called me, "Hey, Minato you done?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"ok, just walk out to the car. Ill meet you there."

"ok." I hung up and did just that. We put our stuff in the back. And got in the car…crap I forgot to buy wrapping paper.

"hey, Akihiko."

"yeah?"

"you have wrapping paper right."

"yeah, why."

"There's some presents I want to wrap."

"Oh, ok."

We drove back home, I went up to my room and packed up the presents… I hope Yukari likes the Present I got her…

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this chapter is so short guys. D:


	7. Chapter 7

**MA**

**(December 24, 2014; Wednesday)**

**(6:00 Pm)**

Akihiko and were getting ready for the Christmas party today. I was fixing my sleeves, when Akihiko knocked on the door. And opened it slightly , "Hey Minato you ready?"

"Yeah," I turned around

"You're gonna break some hearts tonight haha."

"oh, haha thanks."

We walked out to the garage and got in the car., "oh wait, ill be right back" I ran back up stairs. To get Yukari's present, and put it in my pocket. I got back into the car.

"what'd you forget ?"

"Yukari's present."

"oh alright then."

As we were driving Akihiko asked me, " so Minato are you gonna tell Yukari how you feel about her."

"yeah, hopefully if I don't chicken out."

"hey, if you were able to do it back in high school what says you can't do it now."

"yeah but it wasn't hard in high school because I knew she liked me too. But this time is different."

"I suppose you're right, but hey I know you'll be able to tell her tonight."

We arrived at the place. There was big Christmas Decorations outside. We got out of the car and Akihiko locked it. "So, Minato this is it, let's head on in." We walked in Yukari was already here, but so was Astor… "Alright good luck Minato." Akihiko said to me then walked away. I went to sit at an empty table.

"hey! Minato!" I turned around, it was Junpei waving at me to come over. I walked on over to his table and sat down. "hey , what's up junpei."

"hey. Yo Minato do you see and nice chicks her." he smiled..

"uh… I don't know, I haven't looked yet"

"well, if you ask me I think that one over there, has a look in her eyes that is saying ' Junpei I'm all yours'"

"really? I don't see I t haha."

"what do you know, he he, I am the master at getting girls."

"haha, alright then."

"now if you excuse me I'm going to go hunt" he walked off and tried to make small talk with the woman. The rest of the day I talked to my old friends at the party. It was 10 pm and I still hadn't talked to Yukari in all night. Akihiko walked to me. , "so did you do it yet?"

"No, I haven't had a chance Astor has been dancing with her all night."

Akihiko looked back at them, "well I think now's, a good chance to head on over there, Astor is leaving."

I got up ad walked to Yukari, "hey, Yukari."

"oh hey Minato! How long have you been here for."

"like around 6"

"oh really? Sorry I didn't notice you."

That hurt . " Where's Astor."

"oh he wet outside for a business call."

"how long will that take him."

"oh, they usually take 10 to 20 minutes."

"oh ok then, in the mean time.. You wanna dance?"

She looked at the door, then at me "sure" she smiled. She took my hand , I put my hand on her waist, she put me other on my shoulder. We dance slowly to the song.

"you look beautiful tonight Yukari, well you look beautiful everyday, but more then you usually do"

"t-thank you Minato." she blushed

"of course."

"you look good yourself too" she giggled

"thanks."

We danced a bit more, "oh yeah," I pulled the box out of my pocket while still dancing, "this is for you"

She took it, "what is it"

"it's a Christmas present. You can open it now or you can wait until midnight… up to you"

"Minato thank you." she hugged me, "but now I feel bad I didn't get you anything"

"hey, don't worry about it."

She smiled. She opened the present., "Minato…"

"do you remember? Its that Necklace you really liked when we went to the mall back in high school.

"yeah, I remember… oh my god I love it, thank you Minato." she put it on and she hugged me again

"you know, Yukari… I still haven't forgotten about the time we dated, and I have to tell you that I still have those feelings for you."

"what?"

"in other words I'm still in love with you Yukari…"

"Minato… you're a little too late, I've moved on…"

"I know I know, but I thought that maybe you should know…"

"Minato I-"

"Hey," Astor interrupted her, "I think I'll take her from you now." he pushed me away. I weakly waved goodbye at her. And went outside.

**YT**

Minato walked away… I can't tell him…

"what's that around your neck?"

"oh, Minato gave it to me as a Christmas present."

"take that off, you don't need cheap gold like that. I can get you something better" he took it off me.

"I like it though"

"you like crap like that? You don't need that." he put it in his pocket.

**MA**

I was standing outside for a while. When my watch beeped. It was midnight. I walked back in. but walked out again when I saw Yukari and Astor kissing…I leaned against a planter. Everyone was starting to leave, Yukari and Astor walked past me, she didn't say goodbye to me.

"wait hold on Yukari I forgot something" Astor walked back and walked to me and threw the necklace at me. "here, Yukari said she hated it and doesn't need shit like this from you." then walked away. I kneeled down to pick it up, and put it away in my pocket. Akihiko came out, "hey there you are. Ready to go on home?"

"yeah…" we got in his car.

As we drove Akihiko said, "so how did it go?"

"I showed him the necklace."

"What's that?"

"it's the present I gave he…She hated it and sent Astor to trough it back at me and tell me it was shit."

"What? No Yukari can say a thing like that"

"well, she did."

"wow I'm sorry man"

"its ok… I'll talk to her about it"

We got back home. I went off to bed right away

**YT**

In the car Astor and I were talking., "Yukari, come on say something don't give me the silent treatment."

"…" I didn't say anything to him

"come on, don't tell me you actually liked that stupid necklace."

"I did, I don't know why you had to take it away"

"I told you, you don't need cheap gold like that."

"it was a gift from a friend!"

"I don't like that friend of yours ok. ever since he came along you've been different!"

"no I haven't!"

"Yukari! Just forget about it ok? I don't like it when we argue like this."

I said nothing the rest of the way home…


	8. Chapter 8

MA

(December 25, 2014 Thursday)

**Once I was done eating breakfast I gave Akihiko his Christmas present.**

"**What? You didn't have to go out and buy me a present Minato."**

"**I didn't have to but I wanted to."**

"**thanks." he took the present and opened it., "wow thanks Minato." he took out a pair of Cleto Reyes boxing gloves. "these are one of the best boxing gloves in the world. These are great!." he tried them on.**

"**I'm glad you liked them."**

"**Here, here's your present." he handed me an envelope. "I don't know what kind of stuff you like now so I just gave you money."**

"**what? This is too much money Akihiko. $600? that's crazy"**

"**hey, $600 is like a dollar to me."**

"**letting me stay at your house was a good enough present. Gosh Akihiko thanks." I gave him a man hug., "oh I still need to give everyone else their presents. I should get going."**

"**Ok, I'm going to go ahead and try out these babies." he said as he ran to his weight room"**

"**Haha, alright." I walked out the door and went to everyone's house to give them their presents, I got many hugs and thank you's. when I got back home it was 5:00 pm. I still had Yukari's necklace in my pocket…**

**(January, 5 2015)**

vacation was over work started up again, I did the usual thing. At lunch Yukari was at the same place as always. I approached her. I needed to talk to her. "hey."

"hey Minato I haven't seen you since Christmas how are you?"

"I'm alright I guess, kind of hurt."

"hurt about what?"

"…you could have just told me the truth from the start."

"what are you talking about."

"how you neglected my, necklace."

"I didn't neglect it." 

"then why did you tell Astor you hated it, and didn't need shit like this?" I started to raise my voice.

"what, I never said that. I loved the necklace."

" then, why do I have it."

"how'd you get that from Astor?"

"he threw it at me saying you didn't like it."

"he told me he kept it."

"well he lied ok!"

"you don't have to yell at me!" she yelled too.

"I try to be nice, and give you a present and tell you my true feelings for you and you go off and say me gift was shit."

"I told you Minato I never said that, and please stop yelling at me!…"

"just because you have a pretty boy, rich boyfriend - tch-sigh-" I realized the tone of my voice and clamed down a bit., "You've Changed Yukari. You're not the same as you use to be. you're not the same Yukari I fell in love with in high school"

"well its been 4 years Minato, of course I'm going to change."

"never mind you know what , I'm sorry forget it. Here." I tossed her the necklace, "through it away yourself." I walked away.

**YT**

I picked up the necklace…why is Minato being like this…

**MA**

**(January 19, 2015)**

It been 2 weeks, Yukari and I still have a weird tension we don't talk to each other.

When I got home Akihiko asked me, "hey Minato do you know how to drive?"

"no, I never learned how to."

"I'll teach you then" he got up and asked me to follow

We walked into his garage, grabbed some keys from the many he had and tossed them to me "here." I caught them. He walked to a silver Lamborghini, "we'll go in this car."

"what no Akihiko I don't want to mess up you car, what if I crash?"

"it's fine I can just get it fixed up."

"I don't know about this Akihiko."

" ok then, follow me." we went to a dealership of used cars a couple blocks down. "ok, we'll get this one," he walked to the dealer guy and bought a red 1991 mr2., " ok here," he gave me the keys.

We got in the car and Akihiko was teaching me the pedals," ok that one is to accelerate, and the other one is the breaks." he pointed at them. I accelerated to the stop sign. "Ok here, turn left turn the blinker on to the left." I did , "ok good. Now look at your surroundings and if no cars are near turn to the left." I did just that. I was slowly getting the hang of it. We practiced until 7 pm. And drove into Akihiko's huge parking lot. And got out of the car.

"you did pretty good for your first time driving."

"oh, haha thanks."

"we'll practice some more tomorrow"

"alright."

We walked into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**MA**

**(March 5th****, 2015; Thursday)**

I was in the train when I saw Astor come in and stand next to me., "hey, you're that Minato guy right."

"yeah, that's me. How are you Astor."

"great, just got off work."

"oh yeah?" I sounded as if I didn't car…and I didn't

"so… Minato I heard you and Yukari dated back in high school."

"yeah, how did you know?"

"someone told me, so why did you guys break up?"

"oh uh…," I cant tell him the truth…, " I had to move away…"

"oh, did you do it because you didn't like her anymore."

"what? No, no of course not, I loved her why would I do that. I had to move for specific reasons, and our relationship wasn't working out since I moved so far away."

"oh, I see… that's a bummer. So why did you move back."

"I wanted to live here again"

"oh, well this is where I get off, nice chatting with you Minato, I'll see you later." he got off…

**YT**

I'm, Kind of glad Astor moved in… it'll help me get use to the fact of me living with him. Astor walked in the house. He even made me quit my job

"I'm home Yukari."

" oh, Hey Astor." I was making dinner. He kissed me. And put his suitcase down then came back to me

"I met someone on the train today."

"who?"

"Minato."

"oh really?" I tried not to sound excited or interested.

"yeah, and we talked for a bit. And told me something."

"what did he tell you."

"he told me that you guys dated back in high school."

"yeah… we did…"

"and said that he really never liked you as much as he acted like it."

"what?" I stopped cutting the carrots

"yeah, that he was trying to get you to have "you know" with him. But he couldn't."

"…" I tried not to cry when he said Minato didn't really love me…

"…but, you're with me now… so that doesn't matter anymore."

"…yeah, you're right Astor… " I kissed him., "sit down dinner will be ready in a bit."

Minato…you lied to me… I tried not to cry

**MA**

**(March 6****th****, 2015; Friday)**

Its been 2 months, Yukari and I still had a weird tension… Akihiko had signed me up for my license test next week. I was already moving out of Akihiko's house I had enough money to live on my own, in my own apartment. I was promoted at work, my hours at work had changed to 3 p.m. to 11 p.m. and now I get paid $20 and hour… so I'm making about $4,480 a month that's enough for me to live on my own. I had enough money saved up in the bank too. I most of my stuff was already at my other house. I just needed one last trip to get everything settled at home. Akihiko was helping me of course.

"well that's it. Everything is settled." my house was all done…,

"it lacks a bit of some furniture." Akihiko commented

"yeah, I can ask one of the girls to help me out.."

"Yukari, is good at this stuff."

"yeah, I know, but I don't want to ask her…I guess I'll have to do it on my own the best I can."

"you know, you should apologize to her…"

"yeah… but she's mad at me too…."

"I don't know man, just do what you think is best. I have to go now, I have to practice."

"ok, thanks for the help Akihiko, you're a real friend."

"of course Minato anytime." he said, and walked out.

"-sigh- I guess I should apologize to Yukari…"

**MA**

**(March 13, 2015; Friday)**

I went to take my license test…and passed it, I can drive legally now.

**YT**

**(March 19, 2015; Thursday.)**

I drove to Akihiko's house to talk to Minato. I rang the bell, one of his maids answered the door.

"hi, I was wondering if I can speak to Akihiko."

"of course miss Yukari, I'll go get him, excuse me." she went to get Akihiko. He walked to the door."

"Hey, Yukari what brings you here?"

"Is Minato home? I need to speak to him"

"Actually, Minato doesn't live here anymore he moved out. But if you need to reach him, here's his home address." he wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to me

"thank you Akihiko."

"no problem."

I turned around and got into my car and I drove to Minato's house.

**MA**

I was getting ready for work, when I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it. And right when I did I was slapped…by Yukari.

"Yukari? What-"

"I hate you Minato!"

"what? Hey if you hate me because of the necklace thing -" she walked in

"its not that…you lied to me!"

"about what" I closed the door.

"In high school when we dated! You didn't really love me! You just wanted me for your "fun"!."

"What, no Yukari, I did really love you."

"Astor told me that he ran into you at the train and you said that you never loved me and you just wanted me for- you're no different then other guys" it sounded as if she wanted to cry

"No, Yukari! When new dated, that never even crossed my mind. I didn't date you for sex… I dated you because I loved you…and I still do. But you wont accept it."

"to think I was starting to fall-" she stopped

" what?"

"…" she turned around

I walked to her and hugged her…, " listen Yukari…you probably wont ever fall for me again…but at least please accept my love for you. Don't believe what Astor told you. The time we dated in high school was the best time I had in all my life. And I would never just date you just for sex… that's not what love is all about… "

"Minato…" she seemed, like she was going to cry…our faces inched closer. And I kissed her softly...and she continued along with it…. After a while she stopped…

"…you better not tell anyone about this." she said to me and smiled

"I wont." she kissed me some more.

She giggled, " I really missed these you know…"

"I did too." I hugged her…my watch beeped it was 2:30. " I almost forgot I have to go to work. sorry" I let go of her, and grabbed the keys to the red mr2 Akihiko bought me.

"ok… bye…Minato, wait." I turned around

"one more?" she giggled

"haha, alright then." I kissed her again. Then left for work.

**YT**

As I drove home, I realized that I still loved Minato… but I also loved Astor…

Ironic…I went to Minato's house to yell at him… but we actually ended up kissing…


	10. Chapter 10

**MA**

**(March 27, 2015; Friday)**

Well, it seems that everything with me and Yukari is finally cleared up. This morning Yukari came to my house again.

"hey, what are you doing here again?"

"-sigh- Minato… I'm thinking of canceling my wedding."

"what?! No you can't do that." even though deep down that's what I really wanted…

" yes, I can, Minato."

"No, you wont...why?"

"Because Minato…I'm still in love with you."

"Yukari… Don't do anything stupid for me. It's not right…"

"but, we -"

"Yukari, no… I love you too, but I'll have to deal with you getting married to someone else… I mean he did come along first. It'd be wrong for me to ruin this for you and him… that'd make me that bad guy in this"

"But I fell for you first Minato!"

"I know… But he proposed and everything… when I wasn't here you'd probably still get married."

"……"

"don't cancel this wedding just for me…"

"but, Minato…" I put my hand and the sides of her face

"Yukari please…I know you love him too… so I'd be better…"

"…ok."

" thank you." I smiled at her, she kissed me. Then I hugged her…

**YT**

**(March 28, 2015; Saturday.)**

Today I went to the dress store to look for my wedding dress with Elise. I tried many on.

"Come one out Yukari I wanna see what that one looks like." Elise called out to me…I walked out., "that's one's beautiful Yukari! I really like that one it looks great on you!"

I stood in front of the mirror, "oh! I really like this one too, it's lovely!" I was amazed. It was a Corset with tan ribbons on the back that crisscrossed to tighten the corset. All white and it had some really small rhinestones on the chest. As I looked in the mirror I imagined Astor next to me…then I imagined Minato… -sigh- I really thought that one day the groom would be Minato…

"What's wrong Yukari, you got serious all of the sudden."

"oh, sorry I was lost in thought… I think I'm going to get this one."

"Good! Its beautiful! Miss how much is this dress here?"

"$350"

"ill take then." I smiled. I got dressed again and paid up at the cashier and took it home. My wedding was almost coming up…

**MA**

**(April 4, 2015;Saturday.)**

I was watching TV in the morning, When again Yukari came to my house. "Yukari, Hey what's up?"

"I came to give you this."

"what is it?" she handed me an envelope

"it's The invitation to my wedding"

I opened it to read it, " You are invited to the wedding of Yukari Takeba and Astor Roe." it had listed the hour date time, church and reception., " are you trying to mock me with this? " I laughed

"No, I really want you to go."

"I don't know"

"please I at least want you to be there for me."

"ok then I'll go… but for you, not Astor," I laughed.

"thanks" she hugged me, turned around and then left in her car.

Well, I better go get a tux. I headed to the men's department store.

________________________________________________________________________

K guys the next chapter is gonna be the wedding! :D

Hope you'll like it


	11. Chapter 11

**MA**

**(April, 11 2015; Saturday)**

**[Wedding day]**

I was ready for Yukari's wedding…I decided to drive to her house, the door was open so I walked in. I heard movement in her room, I knocked on the door, " Yukari?"

"Minato!"

I walked in, "hey" I smiled

"what are you doing here?" she hugged me

"I guess, I wanted to see you once more before you got married." I smiled

She smiled too and hugged me tighter. I put my arms around her, " You knw, I always thought it'd be me and you… like this…you in your wedding dress and me in my tux haha…"

"me too Minato…me too…"

We hugged for a while longer until Mitsuru interrupted., "minato?"

I let go of her., " oh Mitsuru, hey" I smiled, "…uh… I should get going now, excuse me" I walked out of the room

**YT**

As Minato left the room, Mitsuru looked at me and smiled, "Yukari…you know if you're still in love with Minato, you don't have to go through with this…"

"no I have to…"

"okay, then…"

"hold on, Wait here." I ran out of the room really quick, Minato was heading to the door, " Minato"

He turned around. And I kissed him. He smiled then left.

**MA**

I arrived at the church, it was huge. I took a seat in the front. I waited for a while, it was starting to fill up. Moments later Music started playing everyone stood up as Astor walked in, and walk down the isle. He got up to the alter, then Yukari Started walking up and made It up there. The ceremony has begun. I was surprised I was able to contain myself for the ceremony so far, the vows almost killed me… it was at the end.

" Astor Roe, do you take Yukari Takeba to be.." the pastor continued on.

"I do " he said.

"now do you Yukari, take Astor Roe to…" he continued on

She had a long pause… her eyes turned to me, like if she was apologizing to me…they were red. She looked back at Astor… "I do…" she said weakly

I felt like I've been punched in the gut…

"The I pronounce you husband and Wife." I turned away… they went down the isle and got in the limo and headed to the reception area. I too, headed to the reception area.

I had arrived, the party went on, the bride and groom danced. I sat in my, chair.. Not moving at all. "Minato? You ok." Akihiko said to me.

"Yeah,… Im fine.."

" You sure?"

"yeah I'm sure" I forced a smile

" why don't you get up and dance a bit?"

" No thanks, I'm fine"

"come on, here Mitsuru go dance with Minato." he called out. She walked over.

"ok…" I said as I got up, I walked her to dance I took her hand in mine and my other on her back, and her hand on my shoulder.

"Minato" she said, "do you still have feelings for Yukari?"

"uh… yeah, but I guess I was too late for her."

"…."

"When I came back I had all intensions on starting up again from where we left off… but she moved on so quickly…that it seemed that she never really would love me …"

" When you were gone, She was depressed so much, she wouldn't do anything , she would stay up in her room crying all day… blaming herself for what happened to you, she was a wreck…I had to talk her into dating again so it would help to get over you…sorry. I never expected you to return…"

"its ok Mitsuru, I've just be selfish I guess, I couldn't accept the fact that she had moved on…"

"…" there was silence as we danced. They noticed that Yukari was finally alone.

"excuse me mitsuru. " I walked to Yukari

"Yukari…"

"Oh Minato" she smiled

"uh, can we dance?"

"of course." we took hold of each other and began dancing… without realizing she put her head on my shoulder as we danced…" Yukari."

"You know minato I always thought id be like this, you know you and me together… You in your tux, and me in my wedding dress…"

"yeah…me too"

"when I was up at the alter, I was scared…I knew that if I said I don't you would have been angry with me… and if I said I do…I would loose you forever…"

"hey… you wont loose me forever…, ill always be here for you…we'll still be friends"

"yeah, I know but friends isn't good enough for me." she said a bit louder.

"Yukari…" someone grabbed my shoulder…it was Astor.

"Minato, hey" he took me away…and talked to me…" I'm glad you made it to the party" he lied. When we were outside he threw me back. "What Part of I don't ever wanna see you around Yukari do you not get?" he yelled at me

"I understand that whole sentence, but I choose not to listen."

"get out of here! Leave!"

" fine, whatever," I started to walk away, "I don't know what Yukari saw in a pansey jerk like you."

" he ran towards me and punched me in the face and drew blood. I fought back and punched him back. He swung another punch I dodged and punched him in the gut. He kept throwing more punches I dodged them all, and punched or kicked him back. He fell back to the ground…he was all beat up, Yukari and some other people ran out. Two guys ran to Astor.

"What happened here!" Yukari yelled

"I don't know! We walked outside to talk and he just started punching me!" Astor lied.

"Yukari, that's not how it -"

"Shut up Minato, I can't believe you just came to ruin my wedding!"

"Yukari please-"

"Just go Minato, I don't want to see you ever again…I cant believe you would got this far…"

"Fine, screw this!" I walked to the car.

Akihiko came up to me, "Minato, are you really going?"

"yeah, I have no need to be here anyway."

" ill, go to then…"

We got into our cars. I was driving and all I could here in my head was Yukari's voice telling me to leave…I heard a faint honk, but then got louder, I snapped out of my daze and looked up all I saw was a bright light, screech, then a crash…my mind went black…

**YT**

**Midnight**

the party was over, Astor and I were in my house. When I got a phone call from Akihiko.

"hello?" I picked up the phone

"Yukari! *pant* Minato, he…* pant*"

"Minato what?!"

"He got in a car accident and is being..*pant* sent to the Hospital- Minato hang on! His vital signs are dropping!." he hung up

I grabbed my purse and phone, and started heading for the door.

"where, are you going!?" Astor yelled at me

"I'm going to the hospital!"

"He ruined our party, and now he's going to ruin out honey moon?"

"I have to go sorry!"

"he grabbed my arm, you're not going anywhere! Besides you said you never wanted to see him again! For all I care he can die there!"

"Astor!, don't have such a cold hea-"

"Shut up! I told you you're not going and that's that!"

I pulled my arm away from him… and walked back into my room. I didn't speak to him the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**YT**

**(April 15, Wednesday, 2015)**

When Astor was at work, I went to the hospital to visit Minato…I walked into his room. He was sleeping, he was all bandaged up…I sat down in a chair next to him. "Minato…" I put my hand on his arm "…I'm sorry, this is all my fault." I started crying a bit, "if I would have never yelled at you to leave, this would have never happened to you…I don't want you to die again because of me" I was crying. " please don't leave me Minato…I love you, Id be nothing if you left me again…" I put my head on his bed, and cried… he remained asleep. I held onto his hand. I stayed there a couple more minutes. I kissed his hand got up, I put my hand on his face…I kissed his lips... Looked at him one last time, and left.

**MA**

**(April 18, Friday 2015) **

I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed…I looked to me side Akihiko was sleeping in a chair…

"Akihiko…".. he woke up.

"Minato! You're awake! " he smiled, " you've been out cold for a whole week."

"A week?"

"yeah… you crashed when you were leaving the party… you lost a lot of blood…you were on the verge of death…"

"who, donated my blood?"

" I did, I donated most of it."

"he,…once again you saved my life… you're a real friend Akihiko."

"Anytime Minato." he smiled

"uh…Akihiko… did Yukari come visit me at all?"

"….no sorry Minato…"

"so, she really did mean what she said then…I need to apologize to her…"

"You don't need to apologize, I know you didn't really start that fight Minato…"

"you're probably the only person that believes I didn't start it, everyone thinks Astor is innocent and perfect…"

The doctor walked in. " Ahh, you've finally waken." he began checking me. "well everything seems fine now, rest one more night here, then tomorrow you're free to go." the doctor smiled."

"thanks" I said to the doctor.

He walked out, "sorry Minato, I have to go to practice now, ill catch you later." he left. I thought to myself….so…Yukari really is angry with me..I have to apologize to her…

The next day I went back home and returned to my normal life…


	13. Chapter 13

**MA**

**(April 26 Saturday, 2015)**

I went to Yukari's house while Astor was at work to apologize to her. I walked up to the door. I knocked. She opened the door. " Yukari, I came to-"

"what are you doing here Minato!, I told you that I didn't want to ever see you again!" she was gonna close the door, I held it open. And forced my self in.

"Yukari pleasse I'm sorry, I never ment to ruin your wedding party."

"then why did you do it!"

" Yukari you have to believe me Astor -"

"you're always blaming Astor for everything!"

"Yukari, he really did start the fight I had no intentions to fight him!"

"If you had no intensions to then why did you do it?!" she would walk away as I got closer.

"look, I had to defend myself."

"Minato, I don't wanna hear it" she walked into her room hoping id leave. I followed her in, I wasn't giving up

" Yukari Please, I don't want to be angry with you!"

"We'll then How about you start thinking about what you-" I kissed her to shut her up… she looked at me in the eyes, I kissed her again, she slowly put her hands around my neck, we fell back on her bed. She started to unzip my jacket, and took it off. Then she continued removing my clothes, so I started to take hers off. Next thing you know, our clothes were off. She lay on her back I was on top of her kissing each other, she had on of her hands in my hair, the other one going up my back. The warmth of her soft body on mine was something that I wish I could feel forever… I kissed her from the neck up to her mouth.. I ran my hand up and down her thigh. In pain she would grunt and dig her nails into my back, it hurt, but at the same time liked it. We rolled around in her bed she kissed he some more, "*grunt*minato…*pant*"

"yea?*pant*"

"the door*grunt*…I think Astor is at the door*pant*"

"what? Crap!" I got up and put my boxers , pants, shirt, and shoes back on.

"hurry! Hide!" Yukari said to me. She sat up and had the blanket on her breasts.

I hid under the bed. Yukari was quickly putting her panties and bra back on… Astor walked in.

"hey Yukari"

"hi Astor, how was work?"

"slow, like always… why are you in bed at this hour?"

"oh I was tired"

I noticed my jacket on the ground, crap…

"and that's why you wear your bra and underwear only?"

"oh…uh it was hot, and I was waiting for you."

"oh I see," he walked into the bathroom I reached out and grabbed my jacket. He closed the bathroom door. I quickly got out from under the bed and ran to the door. I ran outside without being seen…I walked at a normal pace now. I put my jacket back on, I walked into a public bathroom, took off my…you know… and threw it away in the trash and walked back home like if nothing had just happened……nice…

________________________________________________________________________

Woo, sorry if that was a little too much for you guys :o


	14. Chapter 14

_YT_

_(April 27, 2015: Sunday)_

"_**ughh…I'm sore…"**_

_**YT**_

_**(May 18, Monday 2015)**_

_**Early Morning**_

_Today I went to the doctor, I wasn't feeling well. I went into the doctors office and soon got into a patients room. The doctor asked me various questions and had me take a few tests. When the doctor came out he said, "well, congratulations, Mrs. Yukari, you're Pregnant." … I was in shock…_

_**MA**_

_**(May, 18 Monday 2015)**_

_I was at lunch break and walked out my car, and noticed I had a text from Yukari._

"_meet me at the park benches during lunch break." I did as she asked me to, and there she was sitting on the benches. I sat next to her, "hey." I smiled_

"_minato, I need to tell you something…"_

"_go ahead, tell me"_

_She took a deep breath., "…I'm pregnant."_

"_congratulations…"_

"_but,…the baby might be yours…"_

"_it can't, I used protection"_

"_I know but there is still a possibility, and I don't know if its your's of Astors…because Astor and I did the same thing that night…"_

"_no need to put those images in my head."_

"_sorry, but Minato, im really confused this kid could be yours."_

"_and I don't know what to tell Astor, if he is yours."_

"_don't worry yukari, high possibility he's Astor's and not mine."_

"_I know…"_

"_so don't worry about it ok?"_

"…_I really hope it's your's though…'_

"_yukari…if this kid is mine, I'll love him because he's my son. But if he's Astor's …ill still love him because he's your kid, "_

"_promise?"_

"_yeah, promise…" I smiled, I have to go now, I gotta get back to work." I got up and kissed her forehead and left. On my way to work I thought,…I could be a dad…wow… but I shouldn't get my hopes up…_


	15. Chapter 15

**MA**

**(August 24 ;Monday ,2015)**

I was at work and shortly before I was about to go to lunch break when I saw Yukari outside. I walked to her

"hey, how are you?" I hugged her

"I'm great she smiled"

I looked at her stomach, " wow, you can really tell that there is a baby in there now, how long has It been?"

She smiled, " 3 months"

"wow, already time flies. So what are you doing here?"

"oh, I came to bring you lunch" she smiled

"thanks, but shouldn't you be bringing lunch to Astor? And not me?"

"yea…but Astor always says he's to busy to receive anyone at his office…even me…"

"…Hey, well I'm not busy" I smiled "how about we go sit somewhere?"

"sure"

We sat at an outdoor table from the restaurant I was working at., she handed me the lunch she brought me. I thanked her

"thanks, what about you? Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"oh, no, I'm not hungry right now" she smiled

"you sure?"

"yes, I'm sure."

"okaaay." I took a bite out of the food., "so uh…how's the pregnant stuff treating you?"

"ugh, it has it good sides and bad sides haha."

"oh yeah? that's a bummer. But hey, it pays off in the end, right?"

"yeah" she smiled and held her tummy

I was lost in silence.

"something wrong?"

"uh, no sorry. Just that the thought of my closest high school friend be pregnant…makes me feel, I don't know. Happy I guess" I laughed a bit

She smiled.

"so uhh, have you thought of any names yet?"

"I have but I cant really decide on a name yet"

"oh, I see. What about Astor? How has he been with this whole pregnant stuff?"

"Actually he's been a lot more charismatic with me…"

"well, that's good."

"yea…"

"so uh yeah, I should really get back to work I don't wanna be late"

"oh, yeah "

"Thanks for the lunch by the way, I liked it and it was nice of you" I smiled

"you're welcome." she smiled . I hugged her and went back to work. From then on everyday she would bring me lunch at work…


	16. Chapter 16

**MA**

**(August 28; Friday, 2015)**

I was at work today cleaning up some tables when Lucas walked up to me, "hey , Minato."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"the boss wants to talk to you."

"ok" I set the towel I was cleaning with down on the table. What could he want me for?

I knocked on his office door. "Come in" he called out. I stepped in

"You called for me?"

He got up off his chair "yes, Minato I need you to work late today, The owner of this restaurant is coming to dinner with his wife tonight, and I want to make a good impression on him . And you're the best waiter I have, so I'm asking you if you could please come and work tonight."

"sure, of course. I'll come work tonight, no problem."

He smiled. "Alright, thanks" he pat my back. "Finish with what you were doing. And go home and get some rest for tonight"

I turned around and left his office. I walked back to the table I was cleaning . "hey" Lucas came to me. "did you get in trouble?"

"no, he asked me if I could work later tonight."'

"For what?"

"the owner is coming to eat dinner with his wife and the boss want me to help out."

"oh and what did you say."

"I said yes."

"Really? You'd rather stay here and work longer. When you can go home and relax?"

"yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"man, you're crazy."

"no, I'm just a responsible person. Something you should be too."

"hey, I'm responsible just a little on the lazy side you know."

"…I see. Well if you excuse me I'm going home to get ready for work tonight."

"you're crazy." he chuckled. I closed the door and walked out.

I got in my car, turned the key and drove home. When I arrived it was 5:37 P.M. I thought I could kill some time taking a nap. I threw myself on the couch and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up at 7:05 PM. Perfect. I went into my room and cleaned myself up and groomed myself. I looked at the clock, 7:41 Pm. I got into my car and drove myself to work again. Once I arrived it was 7:56 Pm, I walked into the door and my boss was the first one to greet me, "Minato! Perfect timing The owner called, he said he would arrive in a couple minutes."

"Great, I'll ready a table. For them." I walked to a table and cleaned it up and readied it up for them. I walked to the back to get my notepad to take the orders. The manager walked in, "Minato, they're here I sat them down at the table already, go and that their orders."

"okay." I walked out from the back and to the table. I greeted them. " Good evening sir, and miss, I am …" I looked up…Astor…, "Minato and ill be taking your order today." Carp just my luck…

"Minato?" Yukari said to me. She looked at me…I didn't know how to react…

"Excuse me, id like you to take my order now." Astor said to me

"oh, right my apologies. What would you like to eat today sir?" I took their orders "and, wine sir?"

" hmm, ill take the Château Lafite Rothschild Pauillac"

I choked a little in surprise…that wine is worth $289 a bottle.., "okay, anything else sir?"

"no that's it."

I finished writing "Ok then ill be out with that food as soon as I can." when I got to the back, I fell back on the wall…Why did it have to be Astor!!! I messed up my hair in frustration. …I took a deep breath…fixed my hair and calmed down a bit.

**YT**

Minato our waiter… this is going to be difficult having Astor here.

"So Yukari, how was you're day today?"

"hm? Oh it was great thanks" I smiled at him. He took my hand and smiled at me

"you look very beautiful tonight by the way." he smiled at me.

I couldn't help blushing a bit…, "Astor…thank you" I smiled back

**MA**

"Minato, here's and order for table 15."

I got up and took it. I was walking with the tray in my hand past Yukari's table. I tripped and fell on the ground and all the food fell. CRAP. I quickly got up and cleaned it. I heard Astor laughing at me…he tripped me… Yukari didn't notice it was me. I felt like yelling at him and ripping his head off…well not really but you get it don't you? Anyway instead of yelling at him I controlled myself and said. "sir id appreciate it if you kept your feet under the table when the waiters pass by. I got up apologized to the people on table 15, and walked beck into the kitchen. My boss got in my way. "Minato! What do you think you're doing! Pay attention!" He yelled at me

"I'm sorry sir."

Moments later Astor's order was ready I took it to them as soon as I could. I arrived at their table. " I'm sorry for the wait, here is your food." as soon as I started to walk away he called out to me "wait!" he said. "the food is cold!"

"what? It was just prepared." he was lying the food was actually quite hot.

"Well to me its cold! Take it back."

"I just-" I stopped, no use arguing with him. I took the plate and walked to the kitchen. Again my boss stopped me. "What is wrong with you Minato! You're my best waiter!"

"sorry sir…"

"one more and You're out of here!"

He said that so loud that everyone in the restaurant heard. I walked to the kitchen.

"Minato." the cook said to me.

"here's another order. Its table 28"

I took it want walked to the table but on my way there Astor again tripped me, all the food fell on a woman eating. This time Yukari noticed. "Astor!" I quickly got up to clean some of the food off the woman. I heard Astor laughing at me.

"I'm sorry!, I'm really sorry mam I didn't mean to!" I was freaking out

"MINATO!" my boss yelled at me

I stopped helping the woman and clenched my fist and tightened my eyes… I walked to my boss… fearing the worst.

"you have embarrassed me in front of The owner of this restaurant!"

"I'm really sorry sir I didn't mean too I-"

He ripped my name tag off, " Minato you're fired, get out of here!"

I sighed I looked back everyone was looking at me… even Yukari…we looked at each other… and I walked out the door.

**YT**

"Astor! Why did you do that!"

" hey! I needed to enjoy myself! Besides it was a joke." he said laughing

"I don't find a joke like that very amusing!" I was angry with him

"you have no sense of humor then haha" he was laughing

I got up and walked out, "I'm sorry, I'm leaving, ill see you at home." I walked out side to take a taxi. Moments later I arrived home alone…poor Minato…stupid Astor…


	17. Chapter 17

**YT**

**(August 29, 2015; Saturday)**

This morning I decided to go to Minato's house and apologize to him. I got in my car and drove off to his house. I arrived, and turned the car off. I walked up the 2 steps to get to his house. Rang the door bell. Minato opened the door. " hmm?"

"Minato"

"oh, Yukari it's you," his expression was dull, "are you here to laugh at me too…"

"no, Minato I'm here to apologize to you, about yesterday"

" For what? I mean its not like you were the one that got me fired."

"…I know but im here to apologize for him."

"why do you always have to do that?"

"What?"

" Stand up for him and his stupid mistakes."

"because I love him…"

"why cant you realize, that he's a jerk?"

"He's not a jerk Minato…" I walked into the house. He closed the door behind me

"Yeah, he is! You haven't seen the real side of him! He's a jerk!"

"What do you know, your just…just jealous of him!"

"ME! Jealous of HIM! You're crazy, I would never be jealous of him."

"You wish you were as successful as him!"

"that's not true, im fine where I am now."

"…Minato ever since you came back I've been having so much trouble with you and Astor, my life was perfect until you came back--" I put my on my mouth, I got a little carried away. I worded that wrong, I looked at him hoping he didn't notice… he stared at me., "I'm sorry Minato I didn't mean --"

"…No its ok, it's the truth after all…"

" No, no Minato, I worded that wrong I didn't mean too say that." I tried to approach him. He moved away.

"Yukari, can I ask you to leave now please?" he sounded sad. he opened the door.

"sigh" I walked to the door

"oh, and if you ever come back to my house just to make the situation worse, don't." he closed the door on me…what did I do, me and my big mouth… I got in my car and drove home. When I got home I prepared the dinner for Astor. 2 hours later Astor arrived from work. I went to the door to greet him, " Astor, how was work today?" I smiled at him. He looked at me angrily, "What the hell!" he grabbed me by the shoulders,

"Astor What are you doing stop that hurts!" I told him

"What the hell were you doing at Minato's house today!"

"What? How do you know I was there?"

" a Friend from work was passing by his house today and saw you go into his house!"

"I went to apologize to him for what happened yesterday!"

" Liar!" he yelled in my face, " is this why you were so protective of him!"

"What no, Astor! He's just my friend!"

"Shut up!" he hit me hard in the face and I fell to the ground, my lip was bleading

"Astor!? You've never done this before…" I felt a hard pain on my stomach. I recoiled with pain and crunched my body a bit. He had a freaked out look on his face, and ran out of the house. I started to cry…Minato was right…I crawled to get my phone. I called Minato… he answered on the 2nd ring

"_Hello?"_

"Minato,…its me Yukari, can you come to my house please?"

"_why what's wrong?"_

"Astor…he hit me and I'm really hurting…"

"_what! I'll be right there don't worry." _he hung up. I cried in pain…

Moments later Minato arrived.

"Yukari!" he ran to me laying on the ground.

" Minato… help my I'm hurting…"

"don't worry I'll take you to the hospital." he picked me up and put my in his car. He quickly drove me to the hospital. I was quickly transferred into a room.

**MA**

"Oh man, what did Astor do this time!" I said to myself. I paced back and forth in the lobby. Just wait though, next time I see him he wont be sorry! I sat down in a chair. An hour later, a doctor came out to me " Minato?"

"yeah that's me."

"Yukari has been checked you can go see her now."

"Thank you" I got up and walked back into he hospital room, 469. (can anyone guess what that number resembles?)

I looked into the room, Yukari was laying on the bed. I walked and sat on the chair next to her.

"Hey, Yukari… how are you?"

She turned around to me her eyes were red, " Minato…" she said crying

"What's wrong?"

"the doctor said that I could loose the baby…" she was crying

"What! No, no, no, you can't loose it, you wont loose it."

"I wish I don't loose it either, but he said that when Astor hit me and I fell to the ground could have hurt the baby, and could die…"

" That Damn Astor… next time I see him I'll make sure he doesn't ever lay a hand on you again." I held her hand with both of mine…, " I would never lay a hand on you like that Yukari" I kissed her hands…

"I know you wouldn't Minato…"

"…do you know why he hit you?"

"…because I went to your house this morning…"

"…Yukari… I'm going to ask you not to my house again… I don't want Astor to hurt you again"

"……"

"please…"

"I believe you now Minato"

"hm?"

"I believe you that Astor is not the guy I really thought he was…and I'm stupid for not seeing it earlier…I'm sorry"

"Hey, no don't say that. Your not stupid…it was just hard for you to believe he was a jerk…."

"…and sorry for what I said at your house…about you ruining my life"

"no, don't apologize its ok…"

"…But if you hadn't come back, id be living the my life a different way then I wanted…and I prefer my life the way it is now, I have some problems going on but at least you're here with me" she smiled

I smiled too, " I'm glad I came back for you" I looked at her stomach and put my hand on it, "Lets hope this little guy gets a chance to live too." she put her hand on the one I had on her stomach.

We talked all night, until she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**MA**

**(August 30, 2015; Sunday)**

When I woke up the next day I noticed that Yukari, wasn't in her bed. I picked my head up off from the bed and looked around a bit dazed. I looked outside the room. No one. I walked back into the room a bit confused. Then behind me that doctor and Yukari came in. "It Seems you're finally awake." the doctor chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I was tired" I smiled and rubbed my eye. The doctor was helping Yukari back on the bed, I helped too of course.

"Well just to fill you in we took Yukari and checked her up and ran a few tests on her to she how she and the baby was doing."

"yeah? And how's Yukari and the baby?"

"Yukari seems to be in good health but we need to review the results to give you a certain for the baby."

"ok…"

"ill be back soon with your answer."

"thank you doctor."

"no problem." he started to walk out of the room but stopped and turned around. "I'm just curious are you Are you the husband and father of this kid, because it doesn't seem you have the same last name and Yukari." Yukari and I looked at each other and blushed a bit.

"oh, no I'm just a really good friend of her's" I chuckled a bit

"oh, I see then." he walked out. I walked to the chair next to Yukari's bed and sat down.

"Hey" I smiled at her

"hi," she laughed a bit, "you didn't wake up soon enough sleepyhead."

"I know." I smiled, "I'm sorry."

"its, ok. The tests were on me anyway."

Out of no where my stomach growled really loud. I blushed and put my hand on my stomach. "haha I guess I'm a bit hungry." I looked at my watch. " 11:36 am already? wow. Well I guess I'll go buy something to eat." I got up off the chair. "you want anything?"

"No thanks. I already ate"

"haha ok then, ill be back in a bit."

I walked down the hall, too the elevator. I got in and a man with an child we're in the elevator. He was holding his small hand. The little boy looked up at me and smiled, "hello sir."

"hi there." I smiled back at him, I looked up at the man, " is he your son?"

"yeah."

"I thought so he looks like you."

"haha, yeah. So what are you doing here mind me asking"

"oh I'm here with my friend, she was hurt and we're just getting her and her baby checked up to make sure everything is fine."

"I see, so is she your wife or girlfriend?"

"No…"

"that's a bummer, I thought you'd be the dad of her baby."

"actually I wish I was…"

"you'll get your chance someday."

"I hope. I want to know what its like to be a father…"

"it's a great feeling, it quite difficult to describe, it just gives you a warm feeling I guess." he smiled

"oh yeah?" the elevator stopped. The man walked forward holding his sons hand.

"well this is where I get off, nice meeting you."

"nice meeting you too."

"oh and good luck with that girl" he smiled.

"thank you…" the elevator closed and I continued going down to the first floor. I got out of the elevator when it arrived to the floor I wanted. I made my way to the food place. I bought myself a sandwich and a cup of coffee. I sat on a table and ate. As I ate I noticed kids with their parents they seemed so happy. I felt a bit jealous, I wanted to know what it feels to be a father, a parent… I continued eating. When I finished I made my way back up to the elevator. And to Yukari's room. I walked into her room, she was asleep. Though she woke up when I walked in more. She rubbed her eyes.

"oh Minato, I guess I kind of dosed off." she laughed.

"its ok you're tired"

"hm, what'd did you eat?"

"Oh I just bought some coffee and a sandwich. It'll satisfy my hunger for a bit."

The doctor walked in. "hello, it's me again."

I turned around to him, "oh , hello doctor."

"I just came to inform you about the baby."

"yeah? Is it ok?"

"yes, its going to be perfectly fine. All we'll need is for Yukari to have lots of rest for now."

"oh, great thank you doctor." I put on hand on his shoulder and shook his hand.

"well, Yukari is free to go home now. Just be very careful ok? And get lots of rest."

"I will doctor, thank you." she smiled.

"ok well then take care." he walked out of the room."

I turned to her, and smiled I hugged her. Everything's going to be fine now Yukari."

She hugged me tighter, "thank you for staying all this time with me."

I broke free from the hug "hey anytime" I smiled at her

After Yukari was unhooked from all the machines and she checked out, we got into my car. I drove her home. I helped out of the car and helped her up the stairs to her house. I opened the door for her.

When I opened the door Astor quickly got up to the door. ,"Yukari! I'm sorry Yukari I-" I pushed him back

"get away from her! Who do you think you are hurting her!"

"I'm really sorry, I , I just got out of control I was really stressed out!" he tried to get closer to Yukari. I pushed him back again

"What kind of husband hurts her wife, especially when she's pregnant!"

"I told you I'm really sorry." he pushed his way to Yukari, "is the baby ok?" he asked her

"You almost killed it!" I yelled at him

"Yukari I'm really sorry, I love you I didn't mean to hurt you, please I swear I didn't." he whined to Yukari.

"Astor…I'm sorry too."

"WHAT!" I yelled, "Why are you apologizing to him! He hurt you."

"like he said he was just stressed out."

"Yukari, I thought you-I, you know what forget it!" I stormed out of her house. I thought to myself, I'm sorry Yukari but you're stupid enough to believe his crap?…your useless. I got in my car and drove to my house.


	19. Chapter 19

**MA**

**(September 6; 2015 Sunday)**

A week had gone by since the incident at Yukari's house happened and we haven't spoken yet.

I was laying on my living room couch watching TV. It was 11:45 pm I didn't feel like doing anything today. My phone was my coffee table. My phone started vibrating and ringing I was getting a call. I sat up on the couch to see my phone. The number was unrestricted. I grabbed the control and put the TV on mute. I answered the phone.

"hello?"

"hello, may I please ask to speak with Mr. Arisato?"

"yeah, you're speaking to him." the voice sounded familiar

"oh, hello then this is Rick. The manager of the fancy dinning restaurant."

"okay so what do you want?" (my old boss)

"Minato please id like you to come to work again, our restaurant is running slow without you."

"oh, so you fire me from working at that restaurant and you call me back a few weeks later begging me to come back?"

"Please Minato, I'm sorry for doing that to you I was just really nervous because the owner was here."

"okay, ill come back, only if you here my part of the story of the incident that happened that day."

" Yes, of course whatever you ask." he sounded desperate

"okay then ill head down their in a bit."

"thank you Minato, oh and don't worry I still have your name tag with me nice and safe."

"yeah…well, ill be there in a bit " I hung up. I didn't really want to go back and work there but I need the money to pay for rent. Haha

I got up off the couch put my jacket on tied my shoes, grabbed the keys off the coffee table and walked for the door. I walked down to my car and got in. As I was turning on the car I got another phone call. This time it was Junpei. I answered.

"hello?"

"hey! Minato! We haven't hung out in a while. Wanna come over and watch some movies?"

"uh sure, I just need to go take care of something right now and as soon as im done ill head on over there. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure no problem man. Ill be picking out the movies in the mean time."

"Alright then. Bye."

"later!"

I hung up and put the phone in my coat pocket. I drove off to the restaurant. Once I got there I could see from the outside that Rick was waiting for me inside at the counter. So that he wouldn't miss me.

I walked into the restaurant. " Minato!" Rick yelled out loud." im glad that you actually came" he greeted me.

"yeah of course. " we discussed the matters about my job and the incident and he apologized to me. He gave me my name tag back and gave me the same amount of pay and hours. So I started Monday again. I said goodbye . And got back into my car. I looked at the time. It was 12:21 pm. I drove to Junpie's house. I walked up to his steps to his house. I rung the door bell. he answered the door.

"Minato! Hey come on I got a whole pile of movies we could watch!"

I walked in…his house was a mess.

"hee. Sorry about the mess, I never really got to cleaning today " he grinned

"its ok." he sat in his big chair. I sat on the couch., "so is anyone else coming?"

"naw I called some of my friends but they were busy with their girlfriends and Akihiko couldn't come either."

"oh that sucks."

"yeah, but ill try to get a party or something sometime. It'll be huge"

"haha ok then."

"so what movie should we watch?" he set the movies out and as I thought he hade some nude movies as an option…

"any is fine." I said. He went to grab a nude movie, " except nude movies" I interrupted him

"man you're no fun. Do you thing you're gonna get some action with an attitude like that?" that was a bit Ironic, but I didn't feel like mentioning anything.

"you watch these things and you still cant get any "action" haha"

"hey, hey that's messed up man. Haha"

"hahaha, sorry but seriously choose a different movie."

"alright alright." he chose a movie that was gory. We started watching it. It was bloody…

We watched two movies already. We were on our third movie it was a romantic comedy. It was more funny then romantic so it was good. It was about two best friends stuck in a love triangle with a girl they both loved. But one was rich and high class and the other was your average everyday guy… this had me thinking all through the movie.

And I was thinking if I should tell Junpei about what I did with Yukari…

"hey, junpei."

"yeah?"

Uhh wait I can't trust junpei he has a big mouth he'll go tell everyone…

"uhh, I got my job back today."

"oh yeah? that's great." he snapped his head back to the TV.

I need to tell someone…someone I can trust….I got up off the couch

"hey where you going?"

"uh I have something important to do. Thanks for inviting me over today."

"huh, oh okay then bye," he was to focused on the movie to seem to care if I left or not. I grabbed my stuff and got in my car. I drove to Akihiko's house. I rung the bell. one of his maids opened the door.

"oh sir Minato how are you today?"

"im great thanks." I smiled at her. , " uh by any chance is Akihiko home?"

"yes, he's about to leave though."

"oh okay then ill come back later."

Akihiko came to the door. "Minato what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

" oh well come with me im going to grab some coffee at that new place to taste it. We'll talk there."

"okay" we got in his car. He drove to the place. We ordered our coffees . Soon after the waiter brought us our coffees.

"thank you," I thanked the woman. She smiled at me. She was quite attractive.

"Minato, it looks like girls still are all over you haha." Akhiko noticed

"oh uh haha you think so haha?" I blushed a bit.

"so what was that what you wanted to talk about?" he took a sip out of his coffee

"oh yeah, uh. Its about Yukari…and me."

"uh huh." he took another sip

"well, I thought I could tell you…you're someone I could trust."

"yea, of course." he took another sip. I took a deep breath…

"well…we kinda you know…"

He had a confused look on his face as he took another sip.

I played around with my cup a bit, I held it sturdy with bother hands., "we...uh.. We had …sex" I whispered the last word

"guah.." he choked on his coffee and widened his eyes. He set his cup down. " you had ?..with her??" he whispered a yell

"yea…"

He calmed a bit down, " but when? isn't she married?"

"a couple months ago…"

"but how? If she's pregnant?…" he trailed off a bit and looked at me like if he knew what I was about to say next." wait…"

"that's the thing…the kid might be mine…."

"oh…god…" Akihiko put his hand on his head.

"yeah but she kinda did the same with Astor that night…and I was wearing protection…"

"okay then good, then the kid might not be yours. but then again it could be yours… man Minato…you really got yourself into a pickle here…"

"yeah…but promise you wont tell anyone else Akihiko? This is just between you and me…"

"yeah of course…I wont tell any one."

"thanks…"

"so uh… what are you going to do if the baby is yours?"

"I haven't thought about that yet…but Astor has blue eyes like me and brown hair like Yukari… so if the baby is mine and has my blue eyes and her brown hair…they'll think its Astor's right?

"yeah, but what if the kid has black hair."

"then I don't know what I'll do then… "

" and if the baby has brown hair and blue eyes, what happens if the baby looks like you?"

"I hadn't though of that either…"

"well whatever happens , even if the kid turns out to be Astor's. But he finds out that , you know did "it" with Yukari he's still going to be angry…"

"yeah I know…"

"uh well…I wont tell anyone about this Minato. even after the kid is born"

"thanks…"

"so lets go on and go back home?"

"yeah." we got up and went to his house. I walked to my car.

"oh and Minato, once the baby is born you're going to have to stay out of their lives. You know…"

"yeah…I know.."

"ok then well take care Minato." he waved goodbye to me an drove off…

One I got home I changed into my sleepwear and dropped myself in bed…


	20. Chapter 20

**YT**

**(November 24,2015)**

Thanksgiving came around again…its already been a little over a year that Minato came back…and I'm already 7 months pregnant. I occasionaly see and talk to Minato but not as much as before…

Today I was gonna have a thanksgiving dinner I started making the list of people I was going to invite. The same people as always.

"so do you know who you're going to call to invite?" astor told me as he put on his tie in the mirror. I was sitting on the bed writing down the names of the people I was inviting.

"I have Akihiko, Mitsuru, Jumpei, Fuuka, Aeigis, Ken, and Minato." I said.

"whoa, whoa, whoa! Minato?"

"yeah why ?"

"you cant invite him."

"And Why not?"

" because I wont have someone who wont get a clue that you're not available anymore." he said to me in a serious tone. And turned back to the mirror to fix his tie.

"he and I are just friends I've told you this many times already."

"I just don't want him there ok?" he sounded angry.

"Astor! I don't like how you-"

"He's not coming!"

"but- ugh…" I gave in no use arguing…"

I called and invited everyone to dinner, and got the food ready.

**MA**

I was at home like usual. I called the guys (Akihiko and junpei)

"hey Junpei. You doing anything for thanksgiving today?"

"Yeah actually I am. Sorry dude." and he just hung up like that. I tried calling Akihiko.

"Hey Akihiko, What are you doing for thanksgiving?"

"we're going to Yukari's house. Like last year remember?"

"We? I don't think I got that call."

"huh, you might have missed the call."

I checked my phone for missed calls or any texts from Yukari. None.

"no I don't have anything."

"really I thought she had invited you already."

"…I guess not." I felt a bit sad about this." Uh who else is going?"

"everyone from last year."

"oh…." that leaves me alone then." okay then I guess ill see you tomorrow then. Bye."

" I can go over to you're house we can spend thanksgiving at your house."

"no its okay. I don't want you to miss you're plans because of me."

"no really its ok ill head to your house right now."

"Akihiko thanks, but really its ok don't come. I was going to take a walk at the mall anyway." I lied about the last part.

"okay, well if you insist. But if you need me to come over ill go."

"thanks. Bye."

"bye."

I hung up…so I guess im alone for thanksgiving just like before, when I didn't have my parents…

I walked over to the kitchen I had some food made for more then one person. I leaned on the counter., "well I guess ill spend thanksgiving on my own…" I picked at the food and nibbled on it…

**YT**

I was setting out the table when the doorbell rang. I ran to open the door. It was Mitsuru , Akihiko and fuuka.

"hey glad you guys could come." I said cheerfully . After 10 minutes everyone was here. We were all eating at the dinner table when Akihiko blurted out .

"hey When is Minato gonna show up…he's been taking a while."

Oh no what should I say…, " uhh he said he couldn't come he was busy with some other stuff."

"oh…really I see…"

Phew.. We ate for a bit more when akihiko again spoke.

"Well, I remember calling him this afternoon and he said he never got a call from you."

"oh yeah haha right I forgot, he didn't answer his phone." Astor looked at me then back at Akihiko.

"then the should have at least gotten a missed call message on his phone."

"oh did I say cell phone…uh I meant home phone"

"really then why didn't you just give me the message to tell him?"

"why don't you just shut up, and eat!" Astor yelled at Akihiko

"Why don't you but out, this conversation has nothing to do with you!" Akihiko yelled back

" Why don't -"

"or does it ? Was you who didn't let Yukari invite Minato?" Akihiko interrupted him.

"You have no right to come to my house and tell me what I can and cant do!" Astor stood up

" But I have the right to beat the shit out of -" Akihiko stood up too

"Guys! Please stop! Calm yourselves we'll discus this some other time!" I yelled at them. They glared at each other then sat down.

"I apologize Yukari I got a bit out of hand there." Akihiko apologized.

We ate the rest of the food silently with small conversations in between. But akihiko didn't talk to each other the rest of the night. When the time came for every one to go. Akihiko said goodbye to everyone but astor. Then left.

**MA**

I was sitting on my couch watching tv. When I heard a knock at my door. I got up to open it. It was Akihiko

"Akihiko?"

"Minato, I know why you didn't get invited to the dinner." he walked in with a coat in his hand. He walked to the couch threw it on the couch and turned to me.

"Astor forced Yukari into not inviting you."

"I figured…"

"Damn, I cant stand that guy."

"yeah I know."

"He manipulates Yukari so much! And Yukari shes just so submissive to all his demands."

"Yeah I know. I don't know why she wont get the point."

"Minato you have to take Yukari back. I don't want to see both of you suffer."

"I've already tried that…"

"don't give up though. If you really do love her then get her back."

"I will…but if the baby isn't mine then they'll be no possible way that'll happen…I would want the baby to grow up with his real dad…"

"Just don't give up Minato" he walked out and left.

I spent the whole night thinking about my situation and Yukari all night…


	21. Chapter 21

**YT**

**(December 19, Saturday, 2015)**

There was a little less then one week until Christmas…the year had gone by fast...and yet I cant seem to fix my problem with Minato.

I went grocery shopping today, I went to look for the ingredients and produce I needed to make the dinner for Christmas this year. I went ahead and got a cart. I strolled along the isles to see if I could find something I might need. I went up to the deli I was waiting for the butcher to ask me if I needed anything. He came along and gave my what I asked for. I decided to go down the 4th isle where the produce was already cut into pieces and packed. I was walking and looking to the left not paying attention to my surroundings. I was pushed back a bit. I crashed into someone.

"oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

The man looked up at me

"Minato?"

"oh...hey Yukari. Grocery shopping I see."

"uh yeah…I assume you're doing the same?"

"yea, I guess."

I noticed his cart had a bunch of things to prepare a roasted ham…and the spices.

"Are you having dinner with someone?"

"oh uh no, im buying my dinner for Christmas dinner, before they're all gone next week."

"oh aren't you going to eat dinner with us?"

"no." he said blankly.

"oh, you sure?"

"yeah. And I wouldn't want you to have an argument with Astor about me…"

"No, he's okay with you coming." I lied

"thanks, but no thanks Yukari. I can be in the same room with him, it'll be ugly."

"……"

"well then ill see you later." he started to walk away.

"Wait Minato…" I looked around to see if anyone was around., "its been almost 6 years since we spent Christmas together…"

He stopped walking.

"…back at the mall…when we were in high school…how about we spend it together this year…?"

"oh, and how do you plan to do that?" he turned around.

"I don't know…"

"humph, you should think of what you're going to say before you blurt it out."

"but Minato I did, I want to spend Christmas with you…please." walked closer to him.

"……"

"Please?"

"sigh…fine…" he smiled

"thanks" I smiled back. I hugged him. Well kind of my stomach was in the way…

We made our way to the check out. I paid then walked out to my car… Minato walked to me and helped me put my things in the car.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. You shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff you know."

"I don't think its so heavy."

"haha, still…be careful with what you carry." we finished and he closed the back of the car.

"so, ill just go to you're house?" I said to him.

"yea, sure." he smiled.

"okay then well ill see you later then. Bye." I got in my car. He went to his and I drove home.


	22. Chapter 22

**YT**

**(December 24, 8:20 pm, Friday 2015)**

I was on my way to Minato's house. I drove into the parking in the back so no one would know I came to his house. I walked up the steps. I ran the door bell.

**MA**

I heard the doorbell ring I was in my room. I walked to go open it. It was Yukari/

"Yukari? What are you doing here?"

" I decided it'd be best we spend Christmas Eve together." she smiled

"what about Astor?"

"oh I put a note on the coffee table saying I was going to my cousins house for Christmas eve."

"oh haha I see. Smart. Well come in though."

"thanks." we walked to the living room

"sorry I don't have any food prepared yet, I didn't expect you to come today."

"oh its ok we'll just make the food together then." she smiled at me.

"haha ok, lets head to the kitchen then." I smiled.

We took out the ham and ingredients. Yukari Began making the side dishes. In about 1 hour and 30 minutes we were done.

"well that took a while." I smiled at her.

" haha yea."

We sat down to eat.

"So uh Yukari…when's your baby due?"

"Next month."

"oh, really? Wow. That went by fast."

"hehe, yea" she smiled.

We ate a bit more… I couldn't deny the fact that I still had feelings for Yukari…even after being married, but I have to get over her… think of her only as a friend… I don't want to hurt her or myself… We finished eating. We decided to watch tv on the couch. I sat normaly. So did Yukari. But she layed down and put her head on my lap. I looked down at her… this felt too natural to me… but I had to forget, and get it out of my mind… I put my hand on her head and began stroking her hair…

We watched Tv for a while like this…a commercial came on. Yukari turned to me.

"Minato,… why do you ignor me now?"

"I don't ignor you…"

"yes, you do, you don't talk to me anymore…"

"I think you can answer that question yourself."

"is it because of Astor?"

"yea…"

She sat up on the couch, " Minato do you still love me like you did before?"

That was a random question…, "uh…" I cant say anything I have to start breaking my ties with her… "Yukari…I don't know If I should answer that…"

She inched closer to me, to kiss me…I leaned in too…but when we were just moments away for our lips to touch, I pulled back and away…as much as I wanted to I couldn't… I looked at Yukari…she looked disappointed…

"As I thought…" she said.

"sorry Yukari, its complicated."

"What's so complicated?"

"You know once you're baby is born…I'll have to get a distance away from you…"

"what no you don't."

"It'd be best for us and for you and Astor…"

"but…What if the baby …is yours?"

"…I'd still have to keep away, you'll have to raise our son with Astor…as much as I'd hate that it would have to be that way…"

"But Minato…you said you wanted the baby to grow up with his or her real father…"

"I know…but it has to be like that…"

"…" we were quiet…

"but hey… I know there is a high chance the baby will not be mine."

"……"

She laid back on my lap……

Around 11:30 pm she got up.

"well I think I'm going go now…its kinda late."

"oh yeah, its fine." I yawned.

"haha you have to get sleep anyways."

"hmm? Oh no its fine I don't sleep until later."

"hehe, ok then well ill see you another day" she smiled. She grabbed her coat and her bag. I got up open the door for her.

"ill see you later then."

"yeah." she smiled. We stood there for a while…I went ahead and hugged her. I could tell she wanted that…she put her hands on my back and dug the side of her face into my chest. We broke free from our hug.

"ok then well bye." she blushed. And walked down the steps.

"bye." I waited for her to get into her car before I closed the door.

I walked back to the couch… I really didn't know what to do know I was in a mess…I laid on the couch thinking and soon I slowly started drifting in a sleep…

Then next morning as I got up I looked at the kitchen…it was a mess. I got up to painfully clean it up. As I was cleaning I noticed a note under the card holder. I picked it up and read:

" _Minato thanks for the great Christmas Eve. Please, contact me soon…we should do this more often. Have a good Christmas_

_-Love Yukari"_

I folded up the note and put it in my wallet. I finished cleaning up and decided to go out for a bit and get some fresh air. I walked into the park. I sat on a bench to think. I saw Mitsuru driving in her car. She noticed me, she waved at me. I waved back. She looked down for a second, and I got a text message. " What are you doing all alone?

- Mitsuru."

"just relaxing." I texted back.

"mind if I join you?"

"sure."

She pulled into a parking lot and got out. She walked to me. Like always she was always nicely dressed and groomed.

"Minato, how are you?"

"to be honest not to good. Im really confused."

"why is that?"

"well…" I could trust her. " its about Yukari. I….well…"

"im guessing you still have feelings for her? Right?"

"yeah… but she's going to be a mom… I don't want to let go of her that easily…"

"well I don't think she wants to let go of you to easily either."

I looked at her.

"she still likes you Minato, let me correct myself; she still loves you Minato."

I looked at Mitsuru. Her phone beeped.

"oh sorry I have to go now. Ill talk to you later"

"oh, yeah. Bye Mitsuru."

She walked back into her car and drove away. I too decided to get up and walk around a bit more…


	23. Chapter 23

**MA**

**( January 16 2015, Friday.)**

I had in thought about what Mitsuru had told me…about Yukari loving me… I needed to know for a fact if it was true. I got my cellphone off the coffee table. I looked at the time. 12:39 pm. Good Astor is still at work. I dialed her number. It rang one, twice, and she picked up at the third ring, "Hello?" she answered.

"oh! Hey Yukari… how are you?"

"Minato!" I somehow knew she grinned, "I'm great, yourself?"

"pretty good thanks, just a little tired, but I'm fine" I smiled

"that's great. So what's on your mind? You rarely ever call me."

"oh haha you know, I just wanted to see how you were doing. How's the belly doing?"

"I'm due any second now hehe."

" Yeah? that's great. Have you thought of a name?"

"I have a few at mind, but im not too certain yet."

"well whatever the name, I know it'll be a beautiful baby."

"thank you Minato."

" of course."

"…" she was quiet.

"what's wrong?" I asked her.

"oh, I was just thinking."

"about what?"

"about …- can you come over?"

"hmm? A bit random but sure."

"thanks" she hung up

I did as she asked, I drove to her house. I rang the door bell. she opened the door. " hey " she smiled. "come in"

I walked in., "so why did you just want me to come over so randomly?"

"oh, id just rather talk to you in person that's all" she smiled.

"haha…"

She sat on the couch, "well as I was saying on the phone… I have been thinking about the baby lately…"

"well yeah it-"

"and us…" she cut me off. I looked at her in confussion. I sat on the couch too."

"what do you mean us?"

"well…you know a lot has happened since you came back… I got married. And I'm pregnant…"

"yeah, I know."

", and as hard as ive tried to get over you… I just can't…"

I looked at her. I didn't say anything.

"I mean…Minato it seems that as hard as I try to love Astor more…it just makes me like you more… my feelings for you have changed dramatically ever since high school."

"yea… I understand that you want me away from you guys now."

"no, they changed in a good way." she smiled at me., "I don't seem to like you anymore Minato, I actually love you Minato. Not the kind of love like teenage love…I mean in deeply in love…"

"Yukari…"

"every time I think of you I cant help but smile…and every time I hear your name it feels as if my heart skips a beat… and now…when I see you in person, when we're this close…I just want to give myself in to you…I don't know how to explain it … its hard to express myself to you…I cant find words to describe my feelings to you…" she smiled. I hugged her…

"Yukari… you don't know how hearing this makes me feel… I've waited so long for you to tell me that you really love me. I feel the same about you too…"

She fixed her hands around me better… we stayed like this for a good while…

"Minato…" she looked up at me, I looked back at her with tears of joy. I kissed her. I ran my fingers through her hair and tangled my fingers in her hair. She put her hand on my face as we kissed… she slowly pulled away and looked at me…she was teary. " Minato… you don't know how much I've missed your kiss."

"I know, I missed your kisses too." she kissed me again one last time.

"I'm glad I know you're true feelings now Yukari, and I'm glad you know mine…but this may be the last kiss we give each other…you know if the baby isn't mine…then it all ends for me there."

"I know Minato… I know…"

" I think I should go Yukari… Astor might be home any minute…"

"…no stay for a bit longer."

"I know, I wish I could stay a bit more too, but if he sees me here then we're both in trouble." she let go of my sleeve. And stood up with me. I walked out of the door, and back into my car. I wanted to go back with her… I drove back home.


	24. Chapter 24

YT

(January 20, 2015; Tuesday)

**I cleaning up around home. I was dusting the furniture, Astor was at work. I walked to the dining table to clean it. Suddenly I felt like water spilled on my… I looked down. "oh no" I thought " my water broke." I slowly started feeling some pain, I quickly reached to grab the phone. I painfully made my way to the couch. I dialed the number to call Astor. **

"**Hello?" he answered**

"**Astor! I need you to come home and take me to the hospital"**

"**Why? What happened?!" **

"**The baby, my water broke." I was breathing harder.**

"**Oh God, ill be right there!" he hung up**

**I laid on the couch hurting breathing hard. I seemed like for ever Before Astor got here.**

**Astor opened the door he quickly picked me up. " Come on"**

**He carried me and sat me down on the seat to his car that was bent back a little bit. Closed the door and quickly got to his side and drove me to the hospital. I was breathing hard. " its ok were almost there" Astor kept saying to me. When we got their Astor quickly helped me into the Hospital.**

"**Quick! I need A doctor, my wife is about to have her baby!" he exclaimed to the woman at the counter,**

"**ill call one right away, please come this way."**

**We walked to the doors doctors quickly came to put me in the bed. They put me into a room. A nurse was helping me with my breathing exercises. A couple minutes later the doctor came in, he was going to deliver the baby. Astor came in with a mask on too and gloves. **

**The doctor set me up and I was about to give birth. "push!" he told me , I did as he said . I had never felt that much pain in my life. I pushed as hard as I could I was sweating like crazy. A few minutes later I here a cry…the pain was over… the doctor said the words , "it's a boy!" all I could here was his crying… my baby he was finally born. The nurses cleaned him and weighed him, and checked him. Astor walked to me he held my hand and kissed me. He was being so loving to me… **

"**Our baby is finally born." he said to me…it hit me, I felt guilty about this…the baby might not be his..**

"**here is you're baby sir." the nurse handed him the baby. He was in a blanket and had a blue beanie on. Astor held him in his arms. He looked at him, so happy. It just made me feel more guilty. **

"**You wanna go with your mommy?" Astor said to the baby. He put the baby in my arms.**

"**he's so beautiful." I said to Astor. The baby was a sleep, he woke up and made a little yawn. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes, were bluish grey like Both Astor's and Minatos…**

**I reached to take his beanie off**

"**what are you going to name him?" a nurse interrupted with documents in her hands.**

**I looked at Astor. Then back at the Nurse **

"**Nikko." I told her , " Spelled N-I-k-k-o"**

**She wrote it down, "okay, thank you" she smiled and left.**

**I looked at Astor he smiled at me. I smiled back.**

"**so he's our little Nikko eh?" He smiled, he sat next to me on the bed and touched his face. His phone started ringing. He got up, " hold on ill be right back" he told me. He got up and walked outside to answer the call.**

**I looked back at Nikko… I went to take off his beanie. *gasp* I gasped in eagerment. I looked at him for a long time. Astor came back in. " is everything okay?"**

**I put his beanie back on. " yeah I'm fine"**

"**oh because you gasped"**

"**oh yeah, was just a little tiered so I took in a lot of air."**

"**you should probably go to asleep for a bit then. You do look tired." **

"**yeah I think I will." I said to him. He took the baby and put him in the crib. I closed my eyes…his hair…his eyes… it was his…**


	25. Chapter 25

**MA**

**(January 21,2015, Wednesday)**

I was coming out of work and getting into my car when I got a phone call. It was Akihiko.

"hello?" I answered.

" hey Minato did you here? Yukari's baby was born yesterday"

"No, who told you this?"

"Mitsuru."

"who told her?"

"Astor."

"oh, so are you going to go see Yukari?"

"yeah I'm going to go see here when Astor's not there I don't want to see his face right now. What about you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"but…what if the baby is, you know… yours…"

"You can tell me about it"

"you sure you don't want to see for yourself?"

"yea I'm sure."

" today is the last day she'll be at the hospital, she'll be able to go today in about 3 hours."

"no, I'm sure,"

"okaaaay…well catch you later Minato."

"yeah."

We hung up. I stood their, I closed my eyes I clutched my phone tighter… " so… the baby's finally born." I said to myself…

I opened my car and got in it. I drove to my house. I went inside my house, I don't know why I was so nervous…I was trembling…maybe it was just that the thought of me possibly being a dad…it was a great but awkward feeling.

A couple hours passed it was 3 pm I got a phone call. I picked it up. " Hello?"

"Minato."

"Yukari?" I stopped moving.

"how are you Minato?"

"me? I'm great, you?"

"fine…thanks, do you think we can meet somewhere really quick?" she sounded uneasy, almost even sad.

"yeah sure, where would you like to meet?"

"um… can I just come over to your house?"

"uh yeah sure. Ill be here."

"okay thank you."

"see you soon."

"yeah," I hung up.

Minutes later my doorbell rang. I opened it was Yukari, with her baby. She walked in. Mitsuru drove her here. And left when she walked into my house. I waved goodbye to her.

"Minato… you probably already know , but my baby was born. And here he is."

"oh yeah?"

"yes… here he is." he was wrapped up in a blanket and beanie.

"he's cute." I smiled at her, "congrats."

"thanks."

"What's his name?"

"Nikko."

"oh, that's a good name." I smiled at her

"but Minato, I didn't just come to show you the baby…but to tell you something."

"what is it?"

She took his beanie off. His hair. It was black like mine… I was shocked. I was speechless.

"Minato…this is our son."

"…" I couldn't find any words.

"I was shocked too Minato."

"Yukari… I can't believe it… he's my son…our son…… oh wow…uh can I hold him?"

"yes, of course." she handed me the baby. I looked at him…he was like a baby me…had my same eyes and hair color…I looked at him for a good time. I handed him back to Yukari.

"Minato, you don't know how happy I was when I figured out it was yours."

"I know I'm happy about it too." I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"but, what did you say to Astor about the black hair?"

"I told him my grandfathers hair was black…"

"was it?"

"no, all my family has either red or brown hair…"

" oh is see…well he's going to have to find out sooner or later…right?"

"…yes I suppose."

We talked for a bit longer, Yukari stood up , " I think I should be going home now Minato… Astor should be home soon."

"oh yea, here Ill walk you to the door…wait how are you going to drive home?"

"ill call Mitsuru."

"No, no. its ok I can take you."

"thank you."

"yeah, come on" I grabbed my keys and phone. Locked the door and walked to my car. I opened the car door for her. I got into my side of the car, turned it on. I looked at Yukari, then the baby, then back at her. She smiled at me.

**YT**

As we were driving back home…I was thinking a lot…about the baby and Minato…I was happy but at the same time, I felt a bit of regret…I felt bad about it…I wanted this so badly but now that I have it I kind of don't wish it happened…I think I'm being a bit selfish… we got to my house Minato helped me out of the car.

"Thank you" I told him. He walked me all the way to the door. I looked to the front of our garage. Astor wasn't home yet.

"Alright then , Take care of yourself Yukari." he seemed cheerful.

"I will" I forced a smile. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I don't mind his kisses, in fact I love them…but this time, I didn't really feel in the mood to kiss him back so much. He stopped kissing me and kissed the baby on the head and walked back down the steps and into his car. He started it up and drove off. I walked into my house and put the baby in his crib…I looked at him…he looked just like Minato…I don't know what I was really feeling, I was happy. But at the same time I wasn't…

**MA**

On my way coming back from Yukari's house I called Akihiko.

"hey Akihiko!"

"Oh hey, What's up Minato?"

"you got time to talk? I need to tell you something."

"yea sure, come on down to my house if you like."

"great ill be there in a bit."

"Alright then see you then."

"Yea, bye." I hung up and headed toward Akihiko's house.

Once I arrived I went up to his door and knocked. And like usual, his maids greeted me, and allowed me in. soon after Akihiko came down.

"Minato. What's up?"

"Akihiko I came to tell you some great news."

"here lets go to the lounge. You can tell me there."

We went into his lounge.

"So what's the great news?"

"Well you know Yukari's baby was born right?"

"yeah, I went to go see him too."

"well turns out the baby is my son!" I was excited.

"What?! Wow man, that's great. I'm happy for you. That probably explains the black hair."

"yeah, this is great Akihiko. I have a soon."

"you're a dad now Minato."

"yeah I know…it feels great…"

He smiled at me, "but, wait… what about Astor.?"

"Yukari told me that she was IN love with me, so now all I gotta do is ask her to stay with me and we can live the life we wanted."

"you got this all planned out don't you? That's great Minato. I'm happy for you. And don't worry I'll be the first one to attend it too." he smiled

"Akihiko, I'm going to ask you to be my best man." I said cheerfully.

"haha, thanks Minato. Id like that."

"haha, yeah."

"so when do you think you're going to ask her the big question?"

"As soon as I can."

" Alright then lets go buy you a ring then." he stood up

"right now?"

"yeah, you did say as soon as possible right?"

"yeah."

"Then lets get going." he pulled me up and we got into my car. I turned the key to turn it on. It wouldn't turn on.

"what it was running fine a while ago."

"hmm, lets just go in my car then."

"yeah, my car is really old now that you think about it."

We got into Akihiko's car. And drove off to look for the best ring to buy.

**MA**

(**January 28, 2015)**

I had my ring, I was clean. It was 8:30 Pm…the moon was full the sky was brighter, Astor was away on a Business trip. I called Yukari.

"hello?"

"Yukari! Hey uh you wanna do something tonight?"

"this late?"

"yeah, please…I mean, you know if you want to… we can just go for a stroll in the park."

"yea sure, I guess that sounds nice."

"ill pick you up then?"

"its ok I can walk there, I'm in the mood of walking."

"you sure?"

"yeah I'm sure." hehe giggled

"alright then meet you there."

"yea. See you there"

"yea."

She hung up. I made my way to the park, I had just one rose. Not to make it so discrete that she came to meet me.

I was sitting on a bench…trying to think on how to ask her… my legs were shaking. "hee, just the thought of it is making me nervous." I said to myself out loud.

"hey!" someone called out

I looked over, it was Yukari., "Yukari! You're here, hey."

"yep. You beat me here." she giggled

"oh hehe yeah. Uhh here, for you" I pulled out the rose for her

"Oh! thank you Minato."

"I only got you one because I didn't want to make it so descried that you met me here."

"its ok Minato, thank you." she smiled at me.

"uh, where's the baby?"

"oh, Mitsuru is taking care of him."

"oh okay…well shall we start our stroll? Haha"

"haha, sure."

We walked all around the park…the park was large there was part of a forest there. We talked and laughed for a long time. I stopped in a place where the moon was at its brightest. I was shaking…trembling

"Hmm, Minato what's wrong?

"Yukari…" I walked closer to her…" I know you are married to Astor and all…" I fell down to one knee, " but, Yukari will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything…she just had her hands on her mouth…

"We could be together now, like we always dreamt of, we can raise our son together…" I was starting to panic, she wasn't saying anything. , " and, and, and I would never hurt you Yukari. Ill love you forever."

**YT**

I was in shock…I didn't expect this…as he said this. All I could think about was Astor..

**MA**

She still wasn't saying anything. Until she grabbed my hands and stood me up.

"Minato… please…don't…"

"w-what?"

"please…I, please give me some time to think…"

"uh , yeah, yeah. Of course." I stuttered quickly.

"thank you…" she stared walking away fast…I stood there in disappointment." next time, next time she'll say yes… I thought to myself.

I went home…I threw the ring in a drawer and fell down back on my bed…what did I do wrong….why did she say no… ill ask her another week from now again…I felt embarrassed…


	26. Chapter 26

**MA**

**(February 4, 2016)**

Its been a week since I asked Yukari to marry me. I was going to ask her for the answer today…I went to her house. I knocked on her door. She opened it

"oh, Minato hey"

"Yukari , hi. Uh can I come in?"

"yeah, come in."

"thanks"

She closed the door behind me.

"how's the baby?" I looked at her arms where he was.

"he's fine." she giggled

"that's great." I smiled

"so, Minato, …what brings you here?"

"for your answer."

"oh…yeah"

"so…?"

"listen Minato…I don't know." she was putting the baby in his crib.

"oh okay I can give you more time then" I started turning away to the door

"Minato," she stopped me by grabbing my arm, " I don't need any more time… Its just that…I just don't feel right about it."

"what do you mean?" I turned to her

"well… now that I think about it…I don't really have feelings as strong for you like I thought I did"

I felt like I was hit with a bat.

"What do you mean? you don't love me?"

"I just don't okay…" she wouldn't look at me

"but. Yukari…I thought you were finally happy that the baby was mine."

"I thought I was…"

"But Yukari… do you not remember the time we spent together in high school! We loved each other you let me into your room, you told me you were in love with me. That was the first time we kissed!"

"Minato…I know, I think differently now. Love in high school is not real…we just think it is, but its never real…" she got a bit louder

"I thought it was real!"

"well I guess you're just going to have to get over it"

"What about , the time I came to your house not to long ago. You told me that all you wanted was to be with me! We Weren't in high school then!"

"I changed my mind Minato!"

"So you think you found real love with Astor?!"

"Yes, I know its real"

"I guess it was true, you just played with guys hearts! Just like in high school. You lead them on, and then Act like a complete stranger to them. Like…like…Like a Bitch!"

"Minato!" she looked angry

"im sorry Yukari truth hurts doesn't it! "

"how dare you say that to me!"

"You don't like when the truth is used against you do you!"

"…… "

"Why cant you just forget about Astor! And stay with me! The real father of your son! Does the time we spent together mean nothing to you now?!"

" it did, but I love Astor now!"

"Even after he hurt you and manipulates you!"

"he doesn't manipulate me!"

"Please, Yukari…I want to be a father, I want to raise me son…I don't want him to grow up know knowing his father." I started to choke a bit…I felt like crying every time I talked about my parents…

"He will, he will be raise as Astor being his father."

"are you really going to lie to him like that?"

"Im not lying its just what best for him."

"Please I would be the greatest father to him! I would care for him when he got sick or hurt, ill talk to him about anything he has trouble with…please Yukari…allow me the privlage to raise him with you."

"Shut up Minato! You would never be a good enough father to Nikko like Astor would! You never even had a father to look up to ! So don't even think that you could be a good father!" she was really angry and was yelling

I was hurt…she was right…what makes me think I can raise a son…, "you're right Yukari…I could never be a good father…I never even had a father figure or a father to look up too…so I couldn't really know what its like to be or have a father…I'm sorry for wasting you're time. Ill go now " I started making my way to the door…I felt offended and hurt…but it was the truth. Yukari was so angry she didn't even feel like apologizing I just walked out and started walking for my home. She didn't say a word to me as I left.

I started walking home…I walked by the usual park…I just sat there I felt like crap. Yukari really didn't love me… I felt a warm tear go down my face… I felt a shadow in front of me. I looked up. It was Mitsuru…

"Minato?"

"oh Mitsuru, hey." I wiped my face.

"Whats wrong ?"

"it's a long story."

"its okay I have time."

"its about Yukari…"

"oh I see… would you like to talk about it at my house? I was headed there."

"sure…"

We got into her car, we sat in the back of the car, as her driver took us to her house. As we drove we talked.

"What is this about Yukari?"

"well… Mitsuru, please don't tell anyone… "

"I wont, I promise."

"Well… you know how Yukari had her baby right."

"yeah."

"Well…He's mine"

"This doesn't come too much of a surprise to me, I saw this coming"

"you did?"

"yes, The way you would always look at her when you saw her, and the fact that she still likes you, and the baby looks like you, too." she giggled.

"oh, haha yea…"

"well whats wrong with the baby?"

"I went to her house right now and asked her to come live with me and leave Astor. And we could raise our baby together like we always wanted too…but…"

"but…?"

"But, she told me that she was wrong and never loved me like she did, she told me that our love in high school was fake… and she realized that Astor was the right guy for her…not me…"

"oh, I'm sorry Minato." she hugged me…, " I know how you feel when you want to be with someone but can't" she said to me as she hugged me.

"what do you mean Mitsuru? Did the same happen to you?" I looked at her.

"uh, well…yes kind of…"

"who was this guy?"

"oh his name is not of importance." she smiled.

"oh, well… at least I'm glad you know how I feel." I smiled back.

We sat and talked a while longer. I got up, " I think I should go now Mitsuru its getting late."

"oh, yes right. Need a ride?"

"no its okay, ill walk."

"oh okay then see you soon"

"yeah, thanks for listening to me"

"of course , anytime Minato…"

I started opening the door.

"um, Minato… you know Yukari's Anniversary party is coming up"

"already?"

"yes, and I don't really want to go by myself. Would you like to accompany me?"

"yea, ill go with you…but I don't think she or her would really want me there."

"it'll be okay, you'll be with me."

"oh, alright then sure ill go."

"thanks. Take care Minato" she smiled.

"thanks you too Mitsuru."


	27. Chapter 27

**MA**

**(April 11****th**** , 2016)**

Today was Yukari's anniversary. I was fixing up my suit…I had to were a suit because this was going to be a big formal event. And Since I'm going with Mitsuru I think she would want to go with someone who was nicely dressed. Since I still had no car. I walked to Mitsuru's house. I walked up to the gate. I pressed a button that was next to the gate. It rang for a while until Mitsuru answered.

"Hey, Mitsuru its me Minato."

"oh Minato, Hi. Hold on let me open the gate." I heard a beep and the gate slowly opened.

"Thanks I said into the voice box."

"of course." I proceeded in. and the gate closed up again. I made my way to her door. I rang the doorbell. Moments later a butler opened the door.

" Master Arisato, come in Ms. Mitsuru should be out momentarily."

"Thank you" man I wasn't use to all this high class stuff. I walked into the living room and stood there looking around at all the artwork hung up. I stopped and drew my attention to a picture of her father she had up, it was the largest picture there. I saw thee picture and Yukari's scathing words would came back to my head… My concentration was broken when I noticed Mitsuru coming down the stairs. I turned to her. She smiled at me. When she got to the last step I walked to her…

"Minato, how are you?" she hugged me.

"I'm great yourself?"

"I'm fine thank you."

I smiled at her…, "Mitsuru you look great. Beautiful." it was true…This whole time I've been back I didn't realize it. She had her hair up nice and fancy. She had a red dress on and a scarf type thing that went behind her back and the ends rested on her arms. She had a nice diamond necklace on. Matching earrings. And her red lipstick on…and she had a nice aroma.

She looked at me surprised, then blushed., "Minato… Thank you. You look quite hansom yourself."

"oh haha me? Thanks." I smiled at her

"except,…" she fixed my tie a bit, "your tie is a little off." she giggled. I looked down at her hands as she fixed my tie. " there." she said , " that's better."

"thanks haha." I smiled at her.

"so lets go?"

"yea. Lets go." we went outside and walked to the car, it was a mini limo. Her Butler held the door for us open. We got in the back. He closed the door and started the car. We started driving out and headed towards the party. As we road in the car Mitsuru asked me.

"so Minato, are you feeling better now?"

"yea… I guess well just have to stay friends…and nothing more."

"are you sure, I mean you really did sound like you had something serious with her."

"yea…I'm sure."

"oh I see then."

"so do you think that she wont be angry that I went to her anniversary party without an invite."

"yes I think it'll be fine… besides you came with me."

"yea… she cant say anything if I came as your date."

she blushed…" yeah…you came as my date…" she smiled. I smiled back.

We came to a stop. The door opened I stepped out first. I took Mitsuru by the hand to help her out.

"thank you"

" 'course."

"When shall I return Ms. Kirijo?" her butler asked.

"Ill give you guys a call. For now you can do as you please."

"Very well." he walked to the car, and got in the car and drove away.

"Man… aren't you embarrassed to have some one low class like me be your date?"

"Minato… I don't care about class. You're my friend that's I care about."

"Okay then." I smiled

She was lost in thought…we walked into the room. I was big and nicely decorated. We made our way to a table. I held the chair for Mitsuru to sit in. and I sat in my chair.

"So how long is this going to last?"

"I don't know. Its 4 pm right now. So it'll probably end late. Or at least that's my guess"

A few hours went by, Mitsuru and I ate and talked the whole time. Until the speakers turned on. We all turned out attention to the front.

"Uh, Attention." it was Astor. He was standing up. " I want to thank everyone for making it to our anniversary party. it's a great pleasure to have you all here. A year ago today myself and my lovely wife here," he looked down at Yukari. " married. And thank God everything has gone well. And we even have a son of our own now." he picked him up. " he was born an January 20th and now is 4 months old." The baby was starting to look more like me…

He went on with his stupid speech. And finally he ended. " so once again I want to thank you all for coming today and celebrating our anniversary with us."

Everyone started clapping. He turned off the mic. Music started playing. People were getting up to dance. Yukari got up to walk to the rest room… she walked by me. She noticed me. And furiously said to me.

"Minato! What are you doing here. I didn't give you an invite to come here! Leave"

"I uh--"

"He cant leave," Mitsuru interrupted, " Because , he's here with me."

Yukari looked up at Mitsuru Furiously. looked away and walked away from us.

I turned to Mitsuru and smiled. " thanks."

"of course, well its true she cant make you leave if you're here with me."

I smiled at her.

A couple minutes later of just sitting there and watching everyone dancing. I got up.

"Mitsuru, would you like to go dance for a bit?" I extended my arm out to her. She looked up at me and smiled .

"Yes, Of course." she took my hand and I helped her up. We made our way to the dance floor. I held her by the back and she put her hand on my shoulder our hands were together as we danced.

"I'm not much of a dancer, so I'm sorry if I mess up." I chuckled.

"its ok" she giggled.

"so Mitsuru is everything going well with the Kirijo group?"

"yes, so far we have been doing well. Why do you ask?"

"no reason. I was just wondering."

"well thanks for caring" she smiled.

"of course."

As we danced for a while without knowing we were standing close together a lot more then we were when we started dancing. I could see Yukari from the corner of my eye dogging us. And would stare at us for long periods of time. One the song was over. I asked Mitsuru , " Mitsuru you wanna sit down my legs are getting kind of tired."

"oh yes, of course."

We made our way to the table. Mitsuru got her phone the time read, 11:48 PM.

"wow its really late, I think we should go home."

I looked at my watch, " oh wow yeah. Lets go."

"okay hold on ill be back." she walked up to Yukari's table. They were talking. I decided too walk to them.

"Hey" I said to the. Yukari gave me a mean look. Astor quickly stood up off his chair.

"What do you want! We didn't invite you!"

"hey hey, no worries im about to leave anyway, just came to say congratulations." I took his hand and shook it. I nodded and both Mitsuru and I walked out to the front.

"I thought, Astor was going to kick you out again." Mitsuru giggled

"if he did I wouldn't have left. Haha, I couldn't just leave you alone here."

"haha thanks."

we laughed together. Moments later the limo came. We both got in. We made our way to Mitsuru's house. We walked up to the steps to her house as she walked in I stayed outside.

"well, thanks for inviting me with you Mitsuru. It was fun." I smiled

"oh, you're welcome. I had fun too." she smiled back

"okay then, see you later Mitsuru, take care." I started walking down the steps.

"Wait Minato. Don't you wanna come in for a bit?"

"no its okay thank you."

"its fine, come on."

"…well, okay." I walked in, she closed the door behind me.

"hold on I need to go up stairs really quick."

"okay." I walked to the couch and sat down.

Moments later Mitsuru came back in her Pajamas. And a robe. Oh and she had slippers on too.

"sorry I was cold."

"its okay."

She sat next to me on the couch.

"so, Minato… do you mind if I ask you…"

"got ahead"

"how did you come back exactly?"

"hmm, I don't really know…it seems like I was dreaming Igor was talking to me, then he said something about Elizabeth taking my place as a seal. And next thing you know I was in front of the school… "

"who's Igor? And Elizabeth?"

"oh…someone would talk to me in my dreams during back when I was in high school, and the whole personas and shadows were our problems."

"hmm, interesting."

"yeah, you know now that I think about it…I kind of miss all that stuff…we all lived together and were friends…I miss going to the tartarus, even though all that shadow stuff latterly killed me…"

"yes, I know what you mean… I sometimes go back into my mind and remember all of that… I miss it too every once in a while"

"yea,…but hey I guess our lives are easier with out them right?"

"yeah"

" well, its about the same for me now haha"

She giggled.

"yeah…high school was great… all the memories I made." I noticed her look down.

"yeah… do you remember everything?"

"yeah, pretty much why?"

"no reason…"

"no, really why?" I sat up to look at her.

"well… never mind it probably doesn't matter to you anymore."

"no, please tell me."

"well…you know…You, and me…" she blushed

"hmm?"

"she I told you I wouldn't remember…"

"No, of course I remember. It was one of my most favorite times in my high school years."

"really?"

"of course Mitsuru, I haven't forgotten one moment of the time we spent together."

"so…I suppose you remember what I told you the night I invited you into my room…?"

"what part? When you said that you felt safe with me and if you were in trouble my name was the first thing you would say?"

"…yea…" she blushed

"yeah, of course I remember. I remember every moment we spent together" I smiled at her

She smiled at me too.

"even that incident outside the theaters with you fiancé"

She looked down. I looked up at the time. It was 1 am. We were talking for so long I didn't realize the time.

"oh, man. Its late I should go now." I stood up

"one am?! It is late. Wow time fly's."

"yeah, thanks again Mitsuru" I made my way alone

"Minato."

I stopped and turned around, "hmm?"

"its late, I don't want you walking home alone at this time. Just stay here for the night. I have the guest room"

"its ok Ill be okay."

"its dangerous at this time."

I looked at her, "fine, thank you Mitsuru."

"of course Minato. Ill have the maid show you where it is."

"uhh, thanks."

The maid came as soon as Mitsuru called

"Right this way Sir, Arisato." she proceeded up stairs. I followed. She opened the door to the guest room…it was nicer than my own room… " feel free to think of this room as your own."

"thank you."

"if course." she exit the door and closed it. I looked at the room amazed, heh I think this room is bigger than my own. I proceeded to take blazer off, then my tie off. I sat on the bed. It was quite comfy. I looked over at the time. It was a quarter to 2 am. i was thinking about what Mitsuru asked me, about remembering our high school friendship and stuff… I was starting to feel really sleepy. I laid down and soon after fell asleep quickly.


	28. Chapter 28

MA

(April 12, 2016)

**The next morning I woke I smelled a nice aroma. I got up and took a shower, put my clothes back on and walked downstairs. The smell was coming from the kitchen. I walked in I noticed her chef was cooking. He turned around.**

"**Good morning."**

"**good morning I replied."**

"**are you Mitsuru's Boyfriend or something?…" he asked me**

"**no, no, no." my face felt hot when he said that., "I'm a friend of hers."**

"**oh I see, well I'm making breakfast as you can see, ill be done in a bit. You can take a seat if you like."**

**I sat on the chairs that were on the island. I looked at him as he cooked.**

"**do you cook yourself?" he asked me.**

"**huh? Oh yeah. Yeah. I work at a restaurant and I picked up a thing or too."**

"**that's great, so you're the cook there?"**

"**nah, I'm a waiter. but coming in and out of there made some of the recopies stick on me." **

"**that's good." he smiled**

"**so, how long have you been cooking for?"**

"**ever since I was 12, so that'd be 20 years now."**

"**wow, so you consider yourself a pro?"**

"**ha ha, I guess you can say that."**

**At the same time Mitsuru walked in, she was all dressed up nice, like usual.**

"**oh, Minato you're awake early."**

"**oh, yeah the smell of you're chefs cooking woke me up."**

**She smiled**

"**Mitsuru you don't even look the slightest of a bit tired. Even though we went to bed late." **

"**it's probably because I'm use to sleeping late and waking up early organizing things for the Kijiro group."**

"**maybe."**

**The chef gave us our plates with food and we sat at the table and talked a bit while we ate. When we finished I got up to wash my plate.**

"**Minato its ok you can leave the plate there the maids will take care of it." I did as she told me**

**I went back upstairs to get all my stuff. And came back downstairs. I looked for Mitsuru.**

"**Mitsuru,"**

"**yeah?"**

"**thanks for the hospitality, and letting me stay here last night. Ill make it up to you soon."**

"**oh you're welcome Minato feel free to come back anytime you need too." **

"**thanks"**

"**are you headed to work?"**

"**yea."**

"**ill give you a ride"**

"**oh, no its ok I can walk."**

"**no please, I can take you."**

"**okay, thanks."**

**We walked out into her car I got in and she did too. She drove me to my work**

"**here you are Minato."**

"**thanks, I really appreciate it."**

"**of course Minato."**

**I got out of the car. And went into work.**

**YT**

I was sitting on my couch watching TV at home. Feeding the baby. I couldn't stop thinking about Mitsuru and Minato…why did she bring him to the party…was it to make me feel bad?…no she's not like that. I kept pondering this. I also started thinking about how I reacted towards Minato when he came to my house...I'm starting to feel horrible about it. I shouldn't have been so mean to him about it…I went to far talking about him never having a father…

"Yukari how could you be so mean and heartless to actually say something like that to him…" I said to myself out loud.

I looked down at the baby he was looking at me with a curious face… he was starting to look more like Minato…I looked over at the phone…should I call him and apologize?… but what if he's too angry to speak with me…he probably hates me…

I wont risk it. I pulled my hand away from the phone. I got up to put the baby in his crib…

**MA**

Once work was over I headed home . I looked in the cupboards I had no food…I sighed …I guess I got to go grocery shopping…

I looked out side…crap I forgot I have no car… I walked all the way to the car rental area. I rented a nice car. It was black. I signed a bunch of papers. And finally was able to drive off and go get groceries. I got my cart and was going up and down the isles getting everything that I would need for a month or two. I pushed me cart to the packed meat isle. I had one hand on the cart and the other was looking around at the meat. I picked the best ones and kept pushing my cart along…I was the only guy looking for groceries…I went down the cereal isle. I wasn't looking I bumped my cart into some one.

"oh, sorry, about that."…it was Yukari…just my luck.

"its ok…Minato?" she looked at me surprised. The baby was in the baby seat.

"oh…uh hi…sorry about that." I avoided eye contact with her…

"Minato."

"sorry, I'm looking for something in the other isle, talk to you later mam."

I turned the corner into the other isle and I avoided her…I didn't need any more scolds or insults from her. I would run into her again in other isles but again I would avoid eye contact. And pretend I didn't see her. I gathered everything I needed and got in line to pay. The woman rang up all the prices.

"you're total will be $52. 98."

I paid her with a 50 and a ten. She gave me back my change.

"thank you and come again."

I went out to my car and was loading everything into the trunk. I looked to up…Yukari was coming this way with her cart. I looked to the side. Crap! He car was parked next to mine…even more luck. I quickly started loading all my stuff. Man, why'd I have to buy so much stuff. I was too late Yukari got here when I was still loading all my stuff. I tried to avoid contact with her again. I finished loading everything and closed the trunk I took the cart to the cart station. I walked to my car and was heading for my door.

"Minato" she said I pretended not to here her. " Minato!" she said louder

I had to turn. I looked at her. She walked towards me. I tried to scramble for the key. She was now next to me.

"Yukari, please…I just came to get my groceries I didn't come to here you insult me again… okay or say scathing remarks to me about showing up at you're party."

"Minato… are you angry with me?"

I looked at her like if she was stupid…" angry? Me? No. why would someone be angry when you say mean things to them and remind them about there dead parents and tell them they can never be anyone? You crazy why would I be angry?"

"Minato please, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have said that I was just angry."

"yeah, well people say stupid things when they're angry don't they.?" I was a bit angry

"Minato, I said I was sorry."

"Couldn't you just had said something not so harsh, like ' I'm sorry Minato I don't want to marry you, I want to stay with Astor."

"……"

"You went too far this time Yukari! Now, if you excuse me I have to get home now…" I opened the door to my car

"Minato, do you and Mitsuru have something together?"

"… I don't know, if I do and if I don't it probably is of no importance to you anyway." I got into the car and closed the door… as I pulled away she looked sad as if she were to cry…it was a bit mean of me to act that way with her, but I had to do it.

I drove home and put all my groceries away… I decided to call Mitsuru on her cell phone.

"hello?" She answered

"Mitsuru, hey."

"oh Minato hi." she sounded cheery

" Mitsuru, so to make up for your generosity with me I'm inviting you to come somewhere with me."

"oh Minato you don't have too"

"no, but I do. It's the least I can do for your help."

"…okay, what did you have in mind?"

"hmm I don't know… how about I just pick you up tomorrow and we cruise around and we'll think about it then? Yeah?"

"but I thought you're car didn't work."

"don't worry I got one I'm renting one."

"oh okay then sounds great."

" ill pick you up at?"

" 9 am?"

"8?"

"7?

"done. We can get up and start early… and spend all day together yeah?"

"sounds great."

"alright then see you tomorrow."

"yeah,"

"goodnight."

"goodnight Minato."

I hung up the phone… I was immediately happy when I was talking to her.

I sat on the couch for a bit smiling to my self. I got up and went into my room to get up early for tomorrow. I fell asleep quickly.

**April 13 Saturday, 2016**

I woke up at 5 to take a shower. And groomed myself all nice. I quickly ate my breakfast. Went back into my room brushed my teeth. And readied up. By the time I was done it was 6:45 am. I went out and into my car. I started it up and headed for Mitsuru's house.

when I got there I typed in to code to open the gate. I drove in and walked up to the steps I rang the doorbell. Seconds later Mitsuru opened the door.

"Minato."

"Hey," I smiled at her, " you ready to go?"

"yeah." she stepped out I walked her to my car.

"sorry is its not as good as the cars you own, I had to rent this for a while."

"don't worry about it Minato I think it fine."

"hahaha okay if you say so." we both got into the car the engine roared as I turned it on. I turned to Mitsuru, " so where do you want to go first?"

"oh, anywhere is fine."

"okay, you said it." I drove around until I say someplace that could interest us. We cruised around for the longest time stopping by here and there. It was kind of late it was 6:31 Pm. We were getting hungry.

"Mitsuru you hungry?"

"a little bit." she giggled

" lets stop somewhere to eat."

"sure"

"where would you like to eat?"

"anywhere is fine, you're inviting me after all right?"

"haha true…hmm how about a 5 star restaurant, your kind, huh, how about it?"

"hmm… how about fast food?"

I looked at her surprised., "really?"

"yes" she smiled.

"alright then, fast food it is then." he drove to the nearest fast food place. I went through the drive through. I ordered our food and I parked somewhere, Mitsuru suggested we eat in the car,

"you sure you want to eat in here Mitsuru?"

"yes Minato I'm sure. I've never eaten in a car before…and I thought I should try it."

"ha, oh okay then." we too our hamburgers out of the bag, I handed Mitsuru her stuff. " you sure you like this stuff"

"Minato stop worrying so much, I like this okay?"

I smiled at her

" after all you taught me how to eat this, and it grew on me I guess." she looked at me and smiled.

"oh, yeah…" I smiled back, " I didn't think you'd actually like it though haha."

We both laughed together. We ate and would chat once in a while.

She was lost in thought, she would randomly smile here and there.

"Mitsuru, you okay?"

"yeah, I was just remembering stuff."

"like what?"

" about high school, our time spent together after school… " she looked up at me, "to tell you the truth Minato that was one of the happiest times in my life… I could actually be myself and learn something new…"

"yeah, that was one of the best times for me too."

"sometimes I wish I could go back."

"yeah…" we ate again in silence. I broke the silence by asking her something.

"so Mitsuru…sorry for asking this but…do you still like Akihiko?"

She chocked a bit, "Akihiko?! No, no, I never liked Akihiko, I know we went through a lot but I don't think we could ever be more than friends…it just stays as it is. I don't want it to go any further."

"uhuh, I see."

"why do you ask?"

"no reason, just wondering, and just trying to make a conversation." I smiled.

We finished eating and continued cruising around. It was 9 pm I decided to take Mitsuru home. We arrived at her house I turned to her and said. " wait! Wait there don't get out yet." I quickly got out of the car and ran over to her side. And opened the door for her. I held out my hand for her to help her up.

She giggled, " you know you really don't have to do this haha."

"nope, nope I have to." I smiled. I helped her out.

"thank you" she smiled.

I held my arm out for her. She looked at my and giggled, "oh, Minato haha" she took my arm. And I walked her up to the door.

"well here we are, the door to your house." I smiled.

"Yes, yes we are haha." she let go of my arm as she dug in her purse for her keys. She found them. She started to unlock her door. , "so, Minato. Thank you for today, I missed that kind of stuff."

"Anytime, just let me know and we'll do it again."

She giggled., " don't worry I will haha. Thank you" she reached out to hug me…it was quite a long hug.

"see you soon then Mitsuru." I started walking down the steps

"ill repay you for today Minato"

"don't worry about it." I smiled, " anyway take care"

"you too."

I walked to the car and she walked into her house.


	29. Chapter 29

**MA**

**(April 30th**** Thursday, 2016)**

Everything so far was rolling out smoothly… I still hadn't talked to Yukari…again. But on the other hand Mitsuru and I had been hanging out more often. It helps me forget about most of my problems. So I'm happy with that.

My alarm went off. I looked up at the clock, it said 8:40 am. I turned back around. I opened my eyes and quickly looked back, "8:40?! CRAP! I'm going to be late for work!" I quickly go up and ran into the bathroom to get ready, I ran back out putting my pants on hopping around like an idiot. I started buttoning up my shirt, I missed a couple buttons, but you wont be able to tell with my waistcoat. I grabbed it and ran into the kitchen, I grabbed a glass of orange juice and chugged it down, and slapped some cream cheese onto a simple loaf of bread. I grabbed my keys of the counter and ran out to my car with my loaf of bread hanging from my mouth. I got inside my car. It was already 8:52. I turned the key. The engine roared weakly, it didn't start. Damn it. I tried it again. And again… " no, no ,no , NO!" I tried one more time. It didn't start. " are you fucking kidding me?!" I stepped out to lift the hood of the car. " damn it." I looked at my watch. 8:57... " damn, there's no way ill make it in 3 minutes…Fucken shit of a car, that guy lied to me!" I rubbed my neck in distress. I decided to call my boss.

The phone rang a couple times. " hello?" he answered

"Mike!, hey mike!"

"oh Minato, how are you? you heading to work I suppose?"

"uh yeah…that's just the thing... My car wont start up I don't know why it won't."

"the battery might be dead try to jump start it"

"this is the only car I have I cant jumpstart it if I don't have another car."

"oh…well I don't know what to tell yea there then…can you get a ride?"

"I don't know I might…"

"well ok ill give you 30 minutes to get here, or else you wont get your pay for today." he laughed hysterically… but I knew he actually did mean it. He hung up. I quickly dialed Luccas. He quickly answered. "hello?"

"hey, Luccas I have a huge favor for you."

"uh huh what is it?"

"do you think you can come pick me up and drive me to work?"

"dude, Minato man I don't think I can, if I take my break now I wont be able to have my lunch break until 5.. And you know how hungry I get."

"*sigh*… okay thanks…"

"sorry dude"

I closed my phone…I thought to myself what if I walk…no I wouldn't make it in time….what about the train?…no to many people …. I sat in my car seat again…to think… Akihiko is most likely busy at the gym…and Junpei…knowing him he's probably still asleep…and Mitsuru…she's probably at a Kirijo group meeting…man im screwed… as I sat in my seat with the door open. I saw Yukari in her car driving by. She stopped at the stop sign… she looked over at me,… should I…? no what am I thinking I doubt she'll help me or it'll just end up biting me in the ass again. I ignored her. She drove away.

"okay I got it." I said to myself. I got up and closed and locked the car I'll run there. I started running as fast as I could constantly looking at my watch to see the time. I ran non-stop I looked at my watch it said 9:26 am. I had 4 minutes left, I began to run faster. Soon I could see the restaurant back in front of my I sped up more. I didn't realize how fast I was running that when I reached the back doors I couldn't slow down . I crashed through the doors. I fell and rolled onto the floor. I knocked over some chefs . I quickly stood up there were a couple chefs on the ground bickering at me. " oh, man sorry sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, …" I grabbed on of the chefs to help him up, at the same time I looked up at the time. 9:29 am. "Dang it." I dropped the guy and ran to the check in and swiped my card. At that time the boss came in. he looked at me and the clock. I was still catching my breath. The boss smiled. " haha I knew you could make it!" he patted my back. I weakly laughed to , still trying to catch my breath.

"HA! Now go on and get to work. Haha" he pushed me out of the kitchen still laughing… dang he's too happy…

"H-Hey! Minato you made it." Luccas came up to me

"yeah, I did, thanks. For your help" I smiled at him. And walked aside to get some plates.

"hey man no problem haha!"

So I cleaned up around work before I left, and I timed out, as I walked to the door to leave I saw the boss, "later mike!" I waved to him

"oh, goodbye minato!" he waved back

Since I had no car…again, I had to walk home. When I arrived, I saw that my shitty car was still there, I tried at it again, I turned the key. But nothing. I sighed …" this car is worthless…" I got up and looked at my watch, " its still early" I said to myself, " I think I can make my way to the rental place in time."

I headed for the rental place. When I got there I went up to the man at the front desk.

"hello sir, how may I help you?"

"well, I rented a car from you guys not to long ago, and I go to turn it on today for work. And it wont start."

"hmm, what is your name sir?"

"Minato, Minato Aristato."

He turned to the computer to search my file. "home address?"

I gave him all the necessary details for him to find my name.

"ah, yes, and you rented out the black Honda, am I correct?"

"yeah."

"well it looks like the car was in perfect condition when we rented it out to you, and no failures."

"well it looks like that wrong "

"you could have damaged the car."

"what? I just rented it like what?! 2 or 3 days ago?!" I was starting to raise my voice

"you could have done a lot to the car in those 3 days sir."

"I- uh- what? How could I possible do that in 3 days!?"

"im sorry sir but its store policy,"

"whaa-?

"so you said the car wouldn't start right?" he started typing a bunch of stuff into the computer.

"yeah, I said that when I first walked in!"

" hmm, and the car was In perfect condition when we rented it to you."

"DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT!" I was getting angry

"hmm, so the price of the fix cost will total up to $500, and if it's the engine you broke, it'll be $5,000, and any additional fees if any dents in it."

"WHAT! I didn't drive this car through a monster truck rally show!"

" we have no proof of that sir."

"WHAT?" I saw the man who rented me the car walk out of a room, "YOU! " I pointed at him, "this is the guy who rented me the car, and said it had no problems.!"

"I have nothing to do with that sir." he called out

"YOU LIAR!. You knew this car was broken and you rented it to me anyway! And now I have to pa a fee of maybe over $6,000??!!"

"sir I am not sure what you are talking about." he played dumb.

I was furious, " LIAR! DON'T PLAY STUPID!" I was starting to yell. People started to turn and look at me.

"sir ill tell you again I don't know what your talking about."

"you got on my last nerve!" I charged at him. I grabbed him by the collar. He tried to fight back and try to rip my arms away. We were struggling like this for a while. Until I noticed the man at the counter had called the police and until I heard the sirens. The police came charging in a 3 police men had to pull me apart. They were dragging me away holding on to my arms. " ILL NEVER RENT FROM YOU GUYS AGAIN OR HAVE ANY BUISNESS WITH YOU GUYS, THIS IS A CRIME WHAT YOU GUYS DO!!" I yelled at them as I was being dragged away. They handcuffed me and shoved me into the car. And they drove off with me…

When i got to the police station, the filled out all my personal info and took my picture and thumb print…I was still in my waiter outfit…great…man I gotta control my anger no im filled as a criminal…. They put me into a temporary cell until they figured out where I was going to go….sigh… I sat in there alone…I watched the clock tick. I laughed at my self . One second im at work and the next im in jail…he who would have ever thought… I closed my eyes…and tried to fall asleep…the next morning it was boring as usual, the police gave me food and water 3 times a day… every day was like this for the next 3 days, I was going to be relocated tomorrow to who knows where… I went to sleep early so that I could wake up early tomorrow…I closed my eyes and fell asleep… later that night I was awaken by a loud noise and a police calling out to me, "Minato, ….minato, MINATO!"

"uh AH!" I woke up… I sat up. I looked up…the police was looking at me, Minato Arisato?"

"uh yeah that's me"

"some ones here."

"what?" I stood up and he took me out of the cell, and walked me out to the front.

And signing papers and paying a police officer, was Mitsuru. She turned around and walked to me then hugged me. "Minato… im glade your okay now."

"M-Mitsuru? What are you doing here?"

"I came to bail you out."

"what no, Mitsuru, you shouldn't have done that"

"haha no its okay Minato, I'm okay with it, really."

I smiled at her, " thank you." I hugged her again for a while.

"hm, okay well lets get out of here, I don't like this place." she said to me.

"oh yeah, lets go."

We walked outside, her car was parked outside. We got in. and drove away.

"so Minato, what I heard was that you attacked a vendor at a car rental place? Is that correct?"

"uh…y-yeah…"

"really? I didn't think you were like that." she sounded disappointed.

"I-I'm not," I sat up and looked a her, " its just that… I was really angry and the guy was just playing stupid and pretending he didn't sell me a broken car… and they wanted to charge me over $6,000 in damage repairs, when I never damaged anything…"

"yes, I get it, its okay Minato . That was pretty unfair of them."

"yes, yes it was haha."

" But, that's still no reason to solve things with violence."

"uh…yeah I know." I looked away…" im sorry"

"just know the consequences of you actions, all that matters is that your safe."

"…yeah"

We drove to her house. We got out of the car. "sorry I brought you here, I need to show you something." I followed her into her house. We walked a to the very back into an enormous room. It was pitch black. She flicked on the lights and one by one they illuminated the room. And exposed here enormous garage filled with different stylish cars.

"wow…" I was astonished.

"come here." she walked farther into it, and opened a small room that was in there. She turned on the lights. The image came up, I couldn't believe it.

"Mitsuru, this is…"

"yes, I've kept it ever since I promised you. I never got rid of it… I kept it as a memento you can say." she approached a small drawer, and reached in and pulled out something and handed it to me. " here, its yours, as I promised."

"Mitsuru, I possibly couldn't, this is your prized possession."

"no, Minato please take it, its yours. It would make me happy."

"oh wow." I took the keys. " I don't know how to thank you Mitsuru, I really truly am grateful to you." I walked towards the bike and admired it. I climbed onto. Mitsuru stood back and watched me, she turned as she was about to exit the room.

"wait, Mitsuru."

She turned to me.

"how about…we take it out for a spin? Huh? What do you say just you and me."

"oh, minato I don't kno-"

"come on please? I mean I cant do it because I don't know how to ride a motorcycle."

She smiled, "fine, lets go." she handed me a helmet. She turned it on and she mounted the bike. I sat behind her…I put my helmet on.

"Minato, you're going to have to hold on to me so you wont fall off…" she blushed

"oh, right." I reached my arms around her…I started to feel hot…I started to blush…this is the closest I've been to her… I gulped. I had my arms locked around her waist now.

She stared to turn the bike around, and the garage door stared to open. We drove into the city and all over, it felt like we were going so fast… I was having so much fun with mitsuru. Her nice aroma, and her warm body touching mine, minato! What are you thinking….don't go there I thought to myself. I couldn't keep it out of my mind…all night I felt this way. We spent all night driving around.


	30. Chapter 30

**MA**

**(May 4, 2016, Wednesday)**

So today is a good day, went riding all night with Mitsuru. I rolled over on my bed to see what time it was, 12 PM. I tried to get up out of bed but my energy was drained I could hardly move. I guess I stayed up pretty late last night. I forced my self up. And sat on the edge of the bed and yawned. I'm sure glad I don't have work today. Or else I most likely would have dropped the plates on everyone. I laughed to myself. Although I was extremely tired, it somehow felt good. I looked down to my hands and the feeling of holding onto Mitsuru gave me a warm feeling inside…and her sweet aroma… MINATO! I vigorously rubbed my head, what's going on with you! don't think of that now… I got up and headed towards the shower , that'll make me take my mind off it.

I made my way into the shower and moments later, once all clean, made my way out. I walked into my room and noticed the calendar , "May 4th" may fourth already? I thought to myself, its almost Mitsuru's birthday now that I think of it! And I still haven't bought her a gift. I quickly got dressed and stepped out side and looked at the motorcycle Mitsuru had given me…no, its too risky I don't even know how to drive it, ill take the train. I made my way to the nearest train and headed to the shopping center. I made my way into a store…but I had no idea what kind of clothing she liked, and picking a purse wouldn't be good either. One I don't know if she would like it , nor do I want people staring thinking it was for me… I thought for a while as I roamed around the store. I walked around the perfume isle for a while but I could find anything she would like… I looked straight ahead and noticed glass boxes surrounding gems and sparkles. Jewelry! I snapped my fingers at the resolution of my problem. I made my way up to the jewelry I looked at every single piece with very close attention. There were so many nice things from rings, necklace, earrings, to everything. I noticed a really nice necklace that was all small diamonds and had 3 small strips of diamond hanging from the center of the necklace the middle one was longer then the two and the two on the outside were the same size. I was mesmerized my it. It wasn't too big or too small, it was perfect. An employee noticed me looking at it, she approached me and asked if I needed any help.

"hello." she smiled

"oh hello there" I smiled back at her. She was dressed in a similar fashion as Mitsuru would be dressed, sophisticated and elegant.

"can I help you with anything today sir?"

"yes, please."

She looked down at the necklace I was looking at, "I noticed you were looking at this one, would you like to see it sir?"

" that would be great, please" s

She proceeded with taking her keys and unlocking the glass casing and took it out, " here you are." she handed it to me with a smile.

"thank you" I took it and was amazed with it. A small ticket sneaked out which broke my trance. The price tag was $30,0000 yen (~$3,000).

"is this for your girlfriend?" the woman asked me.

"uh, yea, I MEAN NO, uh no she's not my girlfriend haha, she's just a good friend of mine." I laughed with her

"oh, I see then" she giggled.

"but, I don't think I can take this. I don't have enough money…" I said as I handed the masterpiece back to her. She took it and placed It back in the case. " thank you anyway miss" I said as I was turning away.

"wait," she called out. I looked back at her. " we have one that looks exactly the same, would you like to see it?"

"oh , sure" I followed her. She opened a different glass case and took out the necklace. She was right it looked exactly the same.

"the only difference is that this one is made with cubic zirconium, and the first one we saw was mostly diamonds." she said as she handed it too me.

"oh, I see" I looked at it, and you couldn't really tell the difference.

" the price of this one is 30,000 yen (~$300)"

"oh really! Wow, that's amazing. Ill take it" I said as I handed it back to her and smiled

"alright then" she smiled back. We walked over to the register and she rung it up, and I paid it with my card. " okay then, thank you" she smiled " let me just get a box and wrap it nicely for you"

"oh thank you."

She smiled, " so what are you giving her a gift for? Mind me asking?"

"oh, its for her birthday" I smiled

" so are you going to do anything else? Or just the gift.?"

"oh well, I was planning to invite her out to dinner and spend the day with her…you know."

"aww, how sweet of you."

I blushed and laughed with her. She finished wrapping the box. And she handed it to me, " well I sure hope you guys have fun. "

"thank you, thanks for your help" I smiled and waved goodbye as I left the area. I went to the train station, and from there made my way home. As I got in my house I eagerly made my way to the phone. I dialed Mitsuru's number. It rang a couple times and her butler answered, " hello, this is the Kirijo residence"

"hello, its Minato."

"oh hello Master Minato, how can I be of your assistance?"

"I was wondering if Mitsuru was around, do you know?"

"yes, she is in the office room. Let me get her for you."

"thank you." I was there for 20 seconds and Mitsuru answered

"hello This is Mitsuru."

"Mitsuru, h-how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. May I ask who this it?"

"oh, sorry it's Minato."

"oh, Minato how are you"

"Doing pretty well thank you. You weren't busy right?"

"No, no I wasn't, your fine."

"okay, well, so…your birthday is coming up soon… and I was just wondering if you were free that day, I wanted to take you out for your birthday." I blushed and I looked down at the wrapped box in my hand.

"Oh Minato, you don't have to go to the trouble of doing that for me."

"oh, but yes. I must Mitsuru I really want to spend your birthday with you this year. And well...I mean if you want to of course…"

"Minato of course I would like for more than anything in the world for you to be with me on my birthday. don't say I don't want to. Ill accept your offer."

"great, well ill go to pick you up around 3pm That day , is that okay? I want to take you out to dinner"

"that's fine with me Minato."

"then its set, ill see you then."

"okay,"

"bye"

"bye, wait Minato." she said before I hung up. " do you want me to teach you how to ride the motorcycle today?"

"are you free today?"

"yes, I've done all my business today."

"then sure, ill wait for you here then?"

"yes, ill make my way over now."

"okay then goodbye for now" I smiled

"goodbye" she giggled.

When we hung up I got up to place the box in a safe place. 15 minutes later , Mitsuru knocked at my door. I opened the door. And automatically smiled at the sight of Mitsuru., "Mitsuru, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. You ready to go?"

" uh, yeah. Do you want to come in? can I offer you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you Minato." she smiled. " lets go" she walked down the steps again and we made out way to the motorcycle.

"okay Minato, get on the motorcycle." she commanded me, I made my way onto the bike.

"okay, now turn the key ." I did as she said. " good, now to make sure you are on the right gear hold down the clutch and kick down all the way. When it doesn't move anymore you're on the first gear, okay now go up to neutral,"

"uhh…haha"

"haha just up half a click."

"Oh okay"

"good, now you can make it go turn the right handle to gas."

"uh…" I was lost haha.

"its, okay" she giggled, " let me show you." she stood behind me and put her arms around me with her right hand she held the accelerator and she held the other side of the handle with her left. " you turn it like this" she turned the handle and the motorcycle started up.

"oh, I see now" I said to her.

"so this handle here is the front break."

"okay"

"the left side of a motorcycle is for changing gears and the right side is for breaking."

"okay I get it now."

"good" she giggled

She taught me all the other parts and safety rules. And soon I was ready to go., "okay so now, Minato ride the bike all the way to that mail box and come back" she pointed.

I looked up ahead at the mail box., " right." I said as I put my helmet on I picked up my feet off the ground and looked straight ahead and propelled forward. I drove straight for no more that 3 seconds and lost control and wobbled off the left and fell over to the side and rolled on the concrete. And the bike slid forward.

"Minato!" Mitsuru ran to me. I laid on my side. Mitsuru rolled me over., "are you ok?"

"uhh, yeah, ow." I winced and closed one of my eyes as I tried to sit up. , " at least I had my helmet on." I laughed. And looked over at Mitsuru. She sighed in relief and laughed a bit with me and smiled.

"here," she helped me up and we walked over to the bike she was holding on to my forearm… we picked up the bike to make it stand up right. "Okay so you lost control of the bike, we can fix that. Get back on" I jumped back on the bike. And was surprised by some warmth behind me. Mitsuru had also gotten on. She again put her arms around me and put hers hand on mine. " ill help you drive it," she said to me. I was frozen looking at her. And how her hand were over mine on the handles. " ready?" she said to me.

"y-yeah…" I felt nervous for some reason. Not because I was going to drive the motorcycle but the fact that Mitsuru was so close to me. I swallowed the saliva that seemed to build up quickly in my mouth…what was wrong with me?

"okay, lets go." she turned the accelerator, still her hands on mine, slowly adding more gas to it and slowly picked up speed and took off she went to the mail box and we made a u turn back, we did this a while more until it started feeling more natural. We drove into a more public area and kept driving around, next thing I felt were her arms wrapped around my waist, and I was driving on my own. I finally had gotten the hang of it. We drove up, down, through, and out streets all that evening. She started feeling more at easy by loosening her grip and resting on my back. I jumped a little when she rested up against me when her body pressed up against mine, and she noticed. "what's wrong?" she asked

"oh, nothing. I'm fine." I laughed.

"oh okay then." she replied

The truth was that I could feel her breasts against my back, and it caught me off guard. I decided to drive back home. I got up to the lot and stationed the bike, turned it off , and Mitsuru had gotten off first then I followed.

"you did well Minato." she smiled, " I applaud you"

"t-thank you." I was still shaking

She smiled, " now tomorrow. Ill be here again at the same time okay?"

"yes sounds fine with me" I smiled

"good, see you then" she walked to her car. Got in waved to me and drove off. I waved back and as soon as she left I walked into my house threw myself on the bed and fell asleep eager for the next day.


	31. Chapter 31

**MA**

(**May 5****th**** , 2016; Thursday)**

I was laying at home doing nothing, so I thought , why not take the motorcycle out for a spin? So I did. I got up and pulled my jacket out of the closet. I put it on. I walked into the kitchen grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge poured myself a glass and toasted myself some bread. I had my small breakfast, grabbed my keys and walked out to the bike. I mounted the bike, I was still a little nervous but I still made it. I turned the key put my helmet on and went for a drive. As I was driving I started thinking of many things, for some reason I started to reminisce about high school. And how the whole gang use to be so close…and now we don't see each other so often… I decided to got visit. I drove to Akihikos house. I drover up to the huge house. And parked my bike. I got off and let my helmet on the bike. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Akihiko's maid answered the door.

"hello there." she said to me

"hey, I'm Minato. Is Akihiko around?"

"yes, he's here, may I ask for what you may need him?"

"oh, I'm just visiting"

Just then Akihiko walked to the door asking who it was, he noticed me. " Minato!" he approached me "how are you?" he shook my hand and gave me a man hug.

"good thanks" I replied

"what brings you here?"

"no reason, just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"hey, well thanks for thinking about me. Come one in"

I followed behind him. He walked into his kitchen " can I offer you anything to drink?"

"ah, no I'm fine thanks"

Akihiko took a water bottle and rested his elbows on the kitchen island. " so Minato how've you been? Anything new happen with you?"

"I've been great, I'm learning how to drive a motorcycle"

"oh, really? How's that going?"

"good actually, a little scary at fist but I think I got the hang of it." I laughed

"haha, so who's teaching you?"

"Mitsuru is actually."

"really?" he looked surprised

"yea."

"well that's good." he took his elbows off the island

"so, how's boxing going?"

"good, I have a big tournament coming up."

"oh yea? You training for it?"

"hell yea, everyday. I've been working my ass off " he laughed. As he walked to put his water in the fridge.

"haha that's good."

"you should try working out with me one day."

" and have my arms fall off? Haha no thanks"

He laughed with me. We kept talking for a while longer until I decided it was time for me to leave. I started to walk to the door.

"well, I think I'm going to get going now . "

"Hey, thanks for stopping by. Come by anytime soon"

"yea, thanks. See you later."

I walked out of the house and onto my motorcycle again. I drove around and visited all my friends from high school.

It was around 4pm. I had visited everyone, Fuuka, Junpei, Ken, Akihiko, Aegis. The last person was Yukari… I was hesitant to go. Although I still had to apologize for being rude… and its been a while since I've seen my son... I decided to go. I took the nest turn and headed to Yukaris home. I drove up the road and parked my bike outside her house. I stood there looking at the house. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, I walked up to the door. And rang the doorbell. I heard someone say " coming" from the inside, it made me even more nervous. She opened the door, and we just stared at each other. " h-hi." I said

"Minato…"

**YT**

What was Minato doing here? I thought to myself…

**MA**

"how are you Yukari?" I felt an awkward aurora in the air.

"W-what are you doing here?" she was surprised.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"oh, thank you. I'm fine thanks."

"good." there was a long pause and more awkward silence I didn't know what to do. So I turned around " okay well, then glad your doing well. bye" I started walking away. Thinking to myself, 'gosh Minato! Why would you come here!" when she interrupted my thoughts

"Do you want to come in"

I turned around, uh…sure. I turned back and started walking to the house. I stopped at the door looked at her and went ahead and walked in. she shut the door behind me.

"take a seat Minato."

"thank you." I sat on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and brought me a cup of coffee. She handed it to me. "oh, thank you." I took it. I took a sip… she still remembers how I like my coffee. I felt a strange feeling.

She took a seat next to me. "Minato…this, this is a surprise. What brings you here?"

I took a sip of the coffee then answered, " oh… I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

**YT **

When he said those words, I felt like he still cared for me… it felt good somehow.

**MA**

"oh, I've been good thank you. How about you?" she answered me.

"good, thank you." I was holding my coffee with both hands

"that's good. And work? How's that going?"

"good, same as always"

"good."

"how's Nikko?

"he's doing fine. He's 5 months old now."

"oh really? Do you think I could possibly see him?…"

"yes, of course." she got up and walked to the room and came back out with him in her arms. I stood up and looked at him. She walked to me and handed him to me. I took him and carried him. I hugged him for a while.

"hey,… hey there Nikko…" I looked at him. He looked up back at me with his large blue eyes. Yukari was standing there just looking at me. I turned back to her and kissed his forehead and gave him back to her. She took him and put him back in his crib. She came back.

"he's, a lot heavier since the last time I held him." I laughed

"yea" she giggled.

"…Yukari"

"yea?"

"I'm sorry…" it took me a lot to say. " I'm sorry for ignoring you the day I saw you at the store…and for calling you a bi...tch"

"…Minato, if its anyone who should be sorry, its me… after I offended you I felt so bad.. And I'm really truly sorry. I didn't mean to go that far."

"its okay Yukari, I understand…"

"lets just forget that ever happened…yes?"

"…yes"

She smiled at me, " good."

Yukari and I talked for a while longer and got closer as friends. I looked at the time, it was 6PM Astor was sure to be home soon. I decided to leave.

"Yukari I think I should go… Astor should be here soon. I don't want any problems."

"oh, okay"

I got up, she did too. I stood at the door, "I'm glad I got this off my chest." I smiled

"me too."

She hugged me.

"see you."

" feel free to stop buy whenever."

"likewise"

I went home. I guess a little reminiscing isn't always so bad.

**MA**

**(May 8****th****, 2016; Sunday)**

Today was Mitsuru's birthday. I was up at 10 AM getting ready for dinner with Mitsuru, although it was at 3PM I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time to get ready. I've been driving the motorcycle quite a lot. So I've gotten use to driving it. But, I thought it wouldn't feel right if we went out to dinner all nicely dressed riding a motorcycle. So, I rented a nicer car, and a chauffer to drive us to the dinner. I would drive the motorcycle to her house and the chauffer would pick us up at her house. Perfect. I thought to myself. I opened my closet and searched and scanned for my suit. I found it in the back, I reached for it and took it our. Unzipped the garment bag and took it out. I thought to myself " last time I wore this was at Yukari's, wedding. I took it off the hanger and put it on. I got ready. And killed some time at home. Once it was around 2:30pm I got up and grabbed Mitsuru's gift, I went outside onto the motorcycle, turned the key and stared driving towards her house. Once there I noticed the car I rented with the chauffer standing outside. Not only that car was there but I noticed other cars too. They didn't look like Mitsuru's. I approached the chauffer, he was wearing a hat that looked somewhat that of a police mans, he had a black suit, white shirt and black tie, I walked up and talked to him.

"Hey," I shook his hand. " I'm Minato"

"oh, yes!" he looked at his notepad. " you are the one who rented for this time right?"

"yea, that's me. Now if you just wait for me, I going to go get my friend." I pointed to the house

"yes of course, ill wait here"

"thank you." I said and turned back to walk up the steps and to the house. The closer I stepped the stranger I felt inside. I got to the door and rang the doorbell. As expected her butler opened the door and greeted me, as usual.

"Master Minato, how are you?"

"good thank you"

"I suppose you are here to see Miss, Mitsuru, correct?" I could hear unfamiliar voices in the background.

"yes."

"excuse me, I'll go get her for you" he turned into the house to find her

"thank you,"

Moments later Mitsuru came to the door,

"Minato." she was nicely dressed. She looked nice.

"Hey, Mitsuru. You ready?"

"uh well, Minato. I'm very sorry, the members of the Kirijo Group showed up today to celebrate my birthday."

"oh, …I see, uh…"

"I'm really truly sorry Minato, I had no idea they were going to do this."

" Don't worry about it, its okay."

"But, you are welcome to stay here."

"oh, uh thanks but I think I should get going." I started to turn around she grabbed my arm.

"please, we can still spend my birthday together. I'd like it if you stayed"

I looked at her.

"please?…" she pleaded

I turned to her, " sure, ill stay"

She smiled, I smiled back.

Hold on I need to do something really quick, wait here. I ran down to talk to the chauffer . " hey man, I'm really sorry I'm going have to cancel on you."

"oh…okay"

"here" I took my wallet out and paid him what I was supposed to. " sorry for making you wait"

"its okay no worries. thank you" he put his hat back on an got in the car and drove away. I ran back up the steps Mitsuru looked at me, " what were you doing?"

"oh, uh nothing. don't worry"

"okay…" she said unconvinced

She took my hand and led me into the house. I saw a lot of eyes starting at me. Mitsuru and I walked to people and she would introduce me to everyone. I started talking to everyone. And before I knew it Mitsuru was gone. While I was talking I had set my present down with the others and was absorbed into the conversation.

All the guys were dressed in suits, nicely kempt hair. The ladies were all nicely dressed as well, hair flawless, and smelled very nice. It was getting late, and so I remembered I had to give Mitsuru her gift. I went to the table where I had left it and saw a woman and a man standing around where I had left it. I over heard their conversation and decided to listen.

"this one if from that new guy." the lady said to the man

"who?" the man said to her

"the boy, with long hair"

"oh…well then lets see it."

I was surprised. The opened the box to look at it.

"what is this?" the woman said in disgust.

" it's a necklace" the man said

"yes, I know. But I mean this isn't even Buccellati." she exclaimed

"you're right , the man agreed."

"she wouldn't want this."

"close it back up before he notices." the man exclaimed to her.

I felt embarrassed and disappointed, I walked up to them, " have you guys seen my gift?" I said to them

"uh…" they were quiet. It was in their hands. I looked down at it.

"oh, there it is." I took it from them. " thanks" I turned around and walked away. I looked down at the box. And thought, "they're right. What was I thinking? She wont want something this low quality." I wasn't paying attention as I walked. And crashed into Mitsuru.

"oh, crap, sorry!" I said to her.

"Minato, haha. Its okay" she giggled.

I quickly stashed her gift in my coat pocket. "oh nothing, I was just going to let you know that I'm going to go ahead and go now. Its late."

"so soon?" she said to me

"yea, sorry. Happy birthday Mitsuru." I gave her a hug.

"wait Minato, don't go yet, stay a little longer, please?" she held my arm , " here come with me"

We walked outside to her balcony. And she shut the glass door. We were outside, I looked down from the balcony. And thought, " if I were to jump or fall of from here…I would most certainly die."

"here, no one up here." she looked at me. " we haven't talked alone all day."

"yea" I was leaning on the balcony walls. She walked and stood next to me. She was looking out to the distance.

"so… Minato, do you mind if I ask?"

"ask what?"

"about what happened between you and Yukari."

"oh, no. go ahead and ask."

"… well about the baby and your relationship…" she was hesitant to ask

"oh… well I talked to her, we're just friends. We're cool now. And as for the baby. I went to see him, Yukari said I could visit anytime I wanted. But, he's still going to be raised as Astor son"

"oh…are you okay with that?"

"yea, it doesn't bother me anymore, I cant help it I guess." I lied.

"oh… I see"

"well, lets get on a happier note. How was today, you enjoy yourself?"

"yes, I liked how I know the Kirijo group cares for me."

"that's good." I smiled at her

"yes, but I still cant help to feel bad about letting you down like that."

"hey, I said don't worry. We're still spending time together now aren't we?"

"your right."

"see. So don't worry about it okay?" I turned around and had my body facing the same way hers was, it was facing toward the outside distance. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. She rested her head on my shoulder. And hugged my arm. I wasn't sure of what to do… but it didn't feel bad. She bumped the box in my coat.

"hmm,? What's this?" she said

"oh…uh" I couldn't hide it. I had to show her…crap, I took it out of the pocket. " its, uh. Your gift."

"What? Really? You didn't have to get me anything Minato."

"yes I did." I handed her the box…she took it and opened it.

"Minato, wow! This is beautiful!" she looked at it. I was surprised

"r-really? But its not Buccellati…"

"what? I don't care Minato, as long as its from you its enough" she smiled

"t-thank you Mitsuru, that means a lot to me."

She hugged me, I hugged her back. My weird feeling started getting bigger. Mitsuru looked up at me and gazed at me… I looked back at her, I was panicking , what was she going to do? I started going in closer to her face, my body was doing it on its own. We were inches away. I started to panic more, my heart was beating faster. What was going on! Closer, closer, closer

"Miss Mitsuru." her butler called out. And broke our trance… I let go of her and moved away. My face felt hot.

"y-yes?" she was blushing. She tried to hide it she walked out to the room. I stayed in the balcony. And leaned against the wall…and thought to myself. " what was I just about to do?" I was dazed.

I regained my thoughts and Mitsuru walked back into the balcony.

"sorry… someone was looking for me downstairs."

"its okay, don't worry."

"so…uh." she was blushing " shall we go downstairs now?"

"yea, lets go." I walked to her, then we walked downstairs together. As we walked down I noticed some people staring at us. I walked to the door, "okay, I think I should get going now."

"okay… thanks for staying." she smiled. I looked over her shoulder, people were still looking at us. She noticed and stepped outside with me. She shut the door, we were outside.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself today." I smiled

"I did thanks."

"well I'm going to go now, see you later" I hugged her. " happy birthday."

"thank you" she leaned in quickly and kissed me on the cheek. She turned around without saying anything. And went into her house.

I stood there dumbfounded… with my hand on my cheek… and I had a stupid smile on my face. I snapped out of it and walked to my bike, and drove home. The whole way home I was thinking, " What the hell Minato! What's going on with you. This better not be what I think it is…!"


	32. Chapter 32

**MA**

**(May 14, 2016, Saturday)**

Its been almost a week since Mitsuru's birthday and that incident. We've been hanging out and calling each other here and there, But today I got a phone call from her that I am really excited for.

"Hello?" I picked up my phone, it was a call from Mitsuru

"Minato, how are you?"

"Great, like always" I smiled " how about you?"

"same, thank you for asking. Listen, Minato I still want to make this up to you."

"are you still worrying about your birthday? Haha, Mitsuru like I said, its okay don't worry about it." I dropped on my couch.

" But I am worried" she giggled " We'll I was done with all my paperwork today and I have all today free , and you have the day off , so I thought. You know … we could go somewhere today. Just you and me."

" Yes, of course ill go you don't have to ask me twice."

" great! What do you want to do?"

"hmm, the days nice. How about a picnic?"

"sounds like a great idea."

"great then let me just get ready and ill pick you up in an hour sound good?"

"yes, perfect"

"great" I sat up and smiled, "see you in a bit" and we hung up the phone. I quickly jolted up and sprang into the shower and quickly got dressed , I was wearing a blue polo, gray shorts, slip-ons and my black watch. I went into my closet and took out my picnic blanket went into my kitchen and made a couple sandwiches and some more food and drinks and put it in a cooler. I attached It to my motocycle and drove to Mitsurus house. I ran up the steps a rang her doorbell and she opened the door. She was Wearing a white sundress and a tan sun hat and some tan sandles . I smiled right when I saw her

"Mitsuru" I smiled " as always, you look beautiful" I smiled at her

"Oh, thank you Minato, you do too" she giggled

"Hahaha, thanks." I said sarcastically

"im just kidding Minato, you look quite hansom yourself" she smiled

"haha, Thank you" we walked down the steps to the bike, she closed and locked the door behind her. " now, you don't mind if we take the bike do you?"

"no, not at all." she smiled she attached her basket to the bike as well . Once everything was secure she hopped on and we drove to the park. She was holding on tightly as we drove. It felt nice. Once at the park we took everything off the bike and started walking on the grass.

"there!" I pointed "there's nice place, some nice shade. What do you think?"

" perfect." she said. She walked there faster and grabbed hold of my hand, chills ran up and down my spine. She pulled me to the shade faster. We set our stuff down. I turned around to get my blanket out and as soon as I turned around to set mine down I saw she had already set hers down. It was huge. Mine was small, "uh…I guess we'll use yours haha" I laughed

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did you want to use yours?" she was starting to pick her blanket up

"no, no, no! its fine, I like yours better" I smiled

"are you sure" she asked

"yes its fine " I put mine away. I sat down on the blanket and took out some drinks and handed one to her

"thank you" she procceded taking out her food. Nicely arranged sandwiches, looked too good to eat.

"wow this looks amazing Mitsuru!"

"thank you" she smiled

We ate our food and talked the day away. " man! Im full! " I leaned back on the tree and stretched, "that was delicious Mitsuru"

"I'm glad you liked it."

I closed my eyes while still leaning on the tree, I felt her sit next to me. She too was leaning on the tree. I opened my eyes. She smiled at me

"the day's nice today isn't it?" Mitsuru said to me

"yea, its perfect the breeze under the tree is nice"

"mhmm"

When I looked over She had her eyes closed. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect lips, …he perfect red lips…so close to mine…I could just… she opened her eyes , She startled me I quickly looked away.

"…sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you like that…"

"oh its okay…" she blushed "don't worry."

I looked at her and smiled… I looked away and cleared my throat , "uhm, and do you know what makes this day even better?"

"hmm? What ?" she looked up at me with her big red eyes

" sitting here and being with someone as beautiful and sweet as you" I looked down at her and smiled

"Minato, " she smiled " don't say things like that. Youre making me blush."

"that's the point" I smiled

"Minato!" she giggled she leaned her head on my shoulder, I put my arm around her. And we lay there against the tree.

**YT**

I was on my weekly grocery shopping run and was taking the fast way home so I decided to take a shortcut. When I drove up to the streetlight it was red. I stopped to look around and noticed I was near a park. My eyes were wandering and I saw a couple sitting by a tree. I thought nothing of it, but when I looked closely I recognized them. It was Minato!, and a woman with red hair… Mitsuru! I was Surprised I was gazing in awe and disbelief until someone honked from behind urging me to move because the light was green. I drove home still thinking… But it shouldn't be bothering me … we've moved on… but still…I cant help…

**MA**

I had opened my eyes and looked over Mitsuru was still asleep. I stroked her hair away from her face. She woke up and opened her eyes to see me. " hey, we've been here for a while do you want to go somewhere else?"

"hmm? Sure lets go."

We packed all our things got on the motorcycle again and drove off. We decided to go to the aquarium, small shops and just cruise around. After it got late I proceeded back to her house and dropped her off. I walked her to her door she opened the door and walked in, "do you want to come in for a while Minato?"

"oh no, thank you Mitsuru i'm okay. You need your rest"

"okay, thank you for today Minato" she smiled

" don't mention it" I smiled " thank you too"

She smiled at me

"well im going to get going now, ill talk to you soon" I leaned in and I kissed her on the cheek and she did too and hugged me " Goodnight"

"Goodnight Minato." she smiled

I stepped down and went to my bike. And drove home.


	33. Chapter 33

**MA**

**(MAY 21, 2016)**

After spending all this time with Mitsuru I was staring to forget Yukari. This was good because I could finally truly move on… but I still feel irresponsible for not being there for my child …of course I want to but Yukari won't allow me too…

My alarm clock was ringing getting louder and louder with each ring reached my arm over and slapped the alarm off. It was getting hot these days the air was humid I dragged myself into the shower to cool off. Made my breakfast, watch the news, and maybe a little cleaning.

As I did all my daily chores I found myself thinking about Mitsuru…debating whether or not to call her. I couldn't resist. I grabbed my cellphone and made a call. I grew nervous with every ring "what if she doesn't answer? ...am I being too pushy?..." I hung up and set the phone down. I stood there looking down at it for a while. I reached for it and called again.

"Hello?" answered Mitsuru

"Ah...uh."

"hello?.."

_What did I call her for?...why didn't I think this through before calling?_

"….hello? Who is this?"

"…Mitsuru!"

"Oh, Minato. It's you. Why didn't you say anything?" she laughed

"Sorry...ha-ha"

"How are you Minato? "

"I'm great Mitsuru, yourself?"

"I'm doing fine as well."

"…listen Mitsuru… are you free this evening?"

"Yes Minato, why do you ask?"

"Well … uh, I wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie or have dinner …or go anywhere you would like"

"Sure, I'd love to Minato."

"Really? Great! I'll pick you up in a few hours?"

"Yes Minato. Around 5 maybe?"

"That's perfect." I smiled

"Okay Minato, I will see you then"

"Yes see you then!" I hung up and I had a smile on my face. Hurried and finished my chores and got ready to see Mitsuru. I tried on multiple outfits "what should I where? Hmm...This?" I held the shirt in front of me and alternated with a different shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror multiple times to see if I had anything in my teeth or face.

The time to pick up was getting near. I didn't have a car! I can't take her around in a motorcycle! I called the car rental places to pick us up. When the car arrived hours later I got in the car and headed to Mitsuru's home.

Once we arrived I made my way to her home I knocked on the door, I stood there with my hands behind my back reciting in my mind what I was going to say when I saw her. This time she opened the door.

"Minato, hello "she smiled

She looked beautiful

"Hey…" I forgot what I recited in my head "uh...um... you look great Mitsuru!" and flashed a smile at her

She was surprised and blushed "thank you" she smiled she took my arm and we walked to the car. Opened the door for her. I ran to the other side and got into the car as well. We told the driver to take us to a nice restaurant. We talked on the way there. Once we arrived we ordered our meals and waited for them to arrive.

"Mitsuru, thank you for coming"

"Oh don't thank me Minato, I wanted to come" she smiled

"How was work Mitsuru?"

"Oh the usual, calls, paperwork, the same old stuff"

"You must get tired! Don't overwork yourself"

"Thank you." She smiled "what about you Minato how have you been these days?"

"Very good thank you." I smiled. We continued or small talk until our food arrived. We ate and spoke from time to time. Once we finished she offered to pay. "No, no, no Mitsuru no need to do that!" I placed my card on the bill I got my receipt and we walked out. It was getting dark out.

"Let's go for a walk Minato" mitsuru suggested

"Are you sure? It's going to get dark soon" I said

"It's alright" she laughed

"O-okay" I smiled back

We walked and made our way down the street, not many people were walking around the streets it wasn't very busy.

I looked over at her as she walked in silence. I couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she looked. She caught me looking at her.

"Uh ...ah, Mitsuru, are you cold? Here take my coat."

"Oh, thank you." She said as I placed it over her shoulders.

"Of course" I smiled. I placed my hands in my pockets. Mitsuru smiled then sighed. "Mitsuru? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Minato" she looked up at the sky. "The moon is bright today, isn't it?"

"Huh. Oh yeah I suppose it is" I looked away from her to look up. "Yeah really bright today." We stared at it in silence for a while. Until she spoke "I'm sorry if I mention this too often or if I'm repeating myself, but I always find myself looking back at the old memories from high school"

I looked at her in silence.

"The Tartarus, the fighting, everything we all went through..." she looked at me. "We all became so close those days. We made so many good memories. We risked our lives to save everything…I miss it sometimes, although we almost died it was still something that brought us all close together." I kept looking at her in silence. She continued speaking, "I'm sorry… you actually did die… but you're here now. I still find that so hard to believe… I don't know how or why you came back but all I know is I'm really glad you came back... I missed you"

I was surprised , she caught me by surprise… she was like this back in high school after we became close but she was back to her serious self when I came back… my heart skipped a beat when she said that. I didn't realize I kept staring at her with a surprised look.

"I'm sorry Minato! ... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

I snapped out of it. "What? Oh! No, no, no," I stood in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders, "this is okay Mitsuru! I was just caught off guard. Ha-ha. I appreciate this, really!" I smiled at her. She looked at me for a while and smiled back. When I looked at her eyes they were glistening... I pulled her close and hugged her. I don't know why I hugged her, my body acted on its own…also, somehow I felt happy that she missed me and was happy I came back… I stopped hugging her but kept my hand on her shoulders while I looked at her. Her eyes were looking into mine… my heart was beating fast…why?... as I kept looking into her eyes I noticed her eyes were becoming watery and she started to tear up. She closed her eyes and looked away and pulled away from me and started to run the other way…

"Mitsuru?" I said to her but she kept running "...Mitsuru! Wait! Where are you-" I called out to her, she didn't stop running. I hurried behind her when I turned the corner she was gone. "Mitsuru? Where did you go?..." I thought to myself. I looked around in every direction… "_What did I say?"_ I tried calling her but she didn't answer … I stood there clueless…


	34. Chapter 34

**MA**

**(May 22, 2016)**

I ran around looking for Mitsuru for hours. I was worried…it was getting dark and a woman alone at night like her is very dangerous. Too many perverted men out there.. After 3 hours of looking..I finally found her. She was sitting at a park bench… all alone. I approached her.

"Mitsuru…?"

She looked up surprised and looked down again… I was able to notice her eyes were red from crying.

"Mitsuru…" I sat down next to her." you had me worried…what happened"

"…I'm sorry Minato.." she wouldn't look at me.

"Mitsuru… I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…" I apologized

"No!..No no Minato…don't worry." She quickly replied. " I wasn't uncomfortable…"

"Then what bothered you?" I asked

She looked at me with her teary , yet beautiful eyes., "…..oh minato… I..It's just.." she stopped. I got a chill of cold air..I reached over and hugged her , I looked at my watch. It was 2 AM.

"Mitsuru…it's getting late we can talk about this tomorrow if you like.." I said while still hugging her body close to mine. I felt her nod her head and make a soft "un." Sound agreeing with me. I stood up, come on I'll take you home. She was still sitting and she reached to grab my wrist. I looked back at her. "Mitsuru..?"

She looked down while holding my wrist… "Your house is closer…can I stay there?.."

I was surprised.." m-my h-house" . She nodded. "but..Mitsuru is that ok w-with you?...I-I mean my house is very small…and."

"if you don't want me to that's fine too.." she interrupted me. "no, no, Mitsuru! I'm okay with it!" I looked at her hand holding on to my wrist. " let's go.." I held her hand to help her up. We walked back to my motorcycle and soon left for my home…my home..really?...

Once we arrived we walked up the steps to my house and I opened the door for her. she had my jacket around her shoulders. She stood in my living room. Un moving.

"sorry if this is different for you… my house is –"

"I like it." She interrupted me and smiled.

"R-really?...thank you." I smiled at her. "excuse me." I went to my room and grabbed some spare blankets and walked out to the living room again. I set the blankets and pillows down on the couch. " Mitsuru, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep out here." I smiled

"oh no Minato I can't do that to you. I can sleep on the floor."

"no way Mitsuru. I can't let you do that." I smiled.

"thank you" she smiled "I really appreciate it"

I smiled at her. "would you like something to drink or eat?"

"no thank you Minato."

"okay no problem."

"can I tell you why I ran away?..."

"…are you comfortable telling me ?..."

"yes…" she sat on the couch. I sat next to her. " Minato…I'm very confused"

"confused? About what?"

"…sigh..I'm leaving to France…"

I was shocked. " what? …why?"

"the kirijo group has had this planned for a long time now..I really didn't mind going..in fact I wanted to.. but now…I'm hesitating…"

"why is that?"

"because..it's not only for business…but it's for a marriage arrangement.."

I was even more shocked now.. "m-marriage arrangement?"

"yes…there is a man there who is the owner of a big company..the kirijo group believes this is a good way to become a bigger company… "

"and you agreed?"

"yes…I didn't really care before who I married… it's better for the company too…but now..something in my heart is holding me back.."

"what do you mean…?"

She looked at me…" minato…I love you."

I looked at her surprised…how can a woman so elegant and sophisticated love me? A poor orphan.

"I'm sorry…I realized that I love you ..I don't want to leave…I don't want to marry that man Minato…I don't ...I want to stay here!..."

"can't you turn it down? Take it back?"

"the kirijo group will hate me…arrangements have all been made…I can't cancel… it's too late"

"Mitsuru…" I hugged her tight…as she cried into my chest she gripped my shirt as she cried more…I stoked her hair…and held her tight…

"minato… what do I do…" she cried I looked at her in the eyes for a few seconds and kissed her…she was frozen…she slowly relaxed and kissed me back…putting her hands on my face. She kissed me more and more. She paused our kiss too look at me in the eyes…and asked " Minato…can I sleep next to you?"… I felt my face become hot…and nodded. She smiled then began to kiss me again…she fell back on the couch and I was on top of her …our lips still interlocked. Taking short breathes of air occasionally. I looked at her and said.."let me put on my pajamas." She giggled and nodded. I stood up and remembered she was wearing nice clothes and that she shouldn't ruin it…so I offered " Mitsuru…I have one of my shirts and some spare sleeping shorts… do you want to use them?"

She looked down at her clothes. "I probably should shouldn't I?" she giggled.

I went into my room and grabbed the shirt and shorts and handed them to her. I walked into the restroom to change. I looked at myself in the mirror. Is this real? I slapped myself to verify…yes it was very real…I went back outside and saw mitsuru sitting on the couch with the oversized shirt. She saw me and stood up. "shall we go to be?" I nodded. She walked to the right side of the bed and laid under the covers.. I laid down on the left side. I was very very nervous… this is the first time a girl sleeps in the same bed as me…"minato" mitsuru said. I quickly turned my head to her. she was laying on her side looking at me. "Thank you"

"oh, you don't need to thank me. "

"thank you for not leaving me alone…"

"don't thank me Mitsuru." I turned my body to look at her. " I can let you be alone at night…it's dangerous…especially for someone as beautiful as you.." Mitsuru looked surprised and blushed. "thank you.."

I smiled at her. "Mitsuru. I realized that I really like you too… I always had this feeling in my heart when I was with you… you are important to me..you are very special to me…don't leave to France …"

"Minato…I want to stay…I need to think of something…"

We looked at each other.. and Mitsuru inched closer to me and reached up and kissed me. I kissed her back… he lips were so sweet, soft, and amazing. I pulled her body in closer to mine…I was moving automatically. We kissed for about 5 minutes…she stopped and looked at me…" goodnight Minato, " and smiled " good night mitsuru." I smiled back. She turned her body and soon fell asleep. I too fell asleep afterwards.


End file.
